


Остров

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Иногда нужно остановиться, чтобы собственные мысли успели тебя догнать. Осознать себя и понять, чего же ты хочешь на самом деле. Хотя отправляясь спасать Малфоя, Гарри думал совсем не об этом...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Пролог

Гарри чувствовал себя неуверенно. Казалось бы, не сам пришел, пригласили, да ещё так настойчиво. Это он нужен им, а не наоборот. Вот и маялись бы. Ан, нет. Руки потели, сидеть было неудобно, как ни повернись. А выглядеть идиотом, постоянно ерзая в кресле, не хотелось. Одно дело — в войну, а другое — так, в мирной жизни попасть в мэнор: как себя вести и куда деть проклятые руки аврор не мог ума приложить. «Скорее бы всё закончилось! Вообще, тут только ради Снейпа: я ему по гроб жизни обязан».

К слову, Нарцисса Малфой тоже держалась из последних сил — тени под глазами, закушенная губа, подрагивающие пальцы. Она сидела напротив на самом краешке кресла, сцепив руки вместе в тщетной попытке скрыть дрожь. Рядом с креслом вполоборота стоял Снейп. При взгляде на бывшего декана Слизерина стало совсем не по себе. Его щеки запали, нос заострился ещё больше, и землистая бледность лица приобрела совсем уж нездоровый оттенок.

«Видок у них, словно Волдеморт опять возродился. Ну, Люциус плох, я слышал, но чтобы... так!» — подумал Гарри и кашлянул для приличия, намекая, что пора бы уже и начать.

— Мистер Поттер... — голос Нарциссы сорвался в последний момент, и Снейп тут же налил воды и подал ей.

— Позволь, Нарцисса, я кратко объясню? — голос у Снейпа был очень тихим из-за ранения. Но Гарри удивила неожиданная и не слышанная ранее мягкость тона.

Миссис Малфой только кивнула, судорожными глотками отпивая воду.

— Как вы знаете, мистер Поттер, лорд Малфой находится в пограничном состоянии здоровья после всех событий, — Снейп резко повернулся к Гарри, и тот сразу ощутил забытое чувство опасности перед этим человеком.

«Черт, как в школе», — зло подумал он, но промолчал и постарался сосредоточиться на словах профессора.

— К сожалению, квалификации колдомедиков Мунго не хватило, чтобы вовремя найти решение... проблемы. А я...

— А вы скрывались, — не удержался Поттер.

— Я понимаю, что сейчас мы обратились к вам за помощью, — голос Снейпа так и остался ровным, только на слове «мы» он сделал ударение. Но Поттер интуитивно почувствовал, что зря влез со своими пятью кнатами в разговор раньше времени, — однако не думаю, что ваше довольно примитивное понимание мотивации поступков других людей и неумение слушать внимательно, помогут решить дело быстрее.

— Северус, — просяще прошелестел голос Нарциссы Малфой.

— Так вот, — Снейп вздохнул, явно стараясь взять раздражение под контроль. — По причинам личного характера, я отсутствовал в Англии. И, предупреждая очередную глупость, нет, я не сбегал, мистер Поттер. О состоянии Люциуса узнал только тогда, когда меня нашел Драко. Совместный поиск решения дался нам нелегко. Состояние мистера Малфоя-старшего таково, что обычные средства тут не применимы. Но мы нашли. Зелье, как вы, видимо, догадались. Оно настолько трудоемкое в изготовлении, что использовалось крайне редко, не больше двух раз за всю историю зельеварения. Да и ингредиенты слишком дороги и почти недоступны. Особенно один из них — терескен ленский. Это растение-эндемик русской Сибири. Найти его можно, уповая только на чудо.

— Мы поняли, что надежды для Люциуса нет, — вмешалась в разговор миссис Малфой, когда Снейп замолчал, растирая горло длинными жилистыми пальцами. — Для Драко это стало тяжелым ударом. Столько пережить, чтобы потерять отца уже сейчас, когда... Он не смирился, мистер Поттер, — она посмотрела на Гарри с каким-то вызовом. — Драко решил во что бы то ни стало найти это растение. Не буду вдаваться сейчас в детали, но мой сын отправился туда, чтобы найти этот... терескен.

— И что случилось? Он пропал?

— Нет, Драко не пропал. Мы точно знаем, где он. Но не можем его вернуть, мистер Поттер. Именно поэтому обратились к вам.

— Его, что, в плену держат? — вопрос, почему собственно именно он должен выручать Хорька, как-то не прозвучал.

— Всё дело в том, что это растение требует особенного подхода к сбору, иначе все магические свойства пропадут, а просто пучок редкой травы мне и даром не нужен, — Снейп впился взглядом в Гарри. — Драко нашел способ получить растение в том виде, в котором оно необходимо. Но для этого ему пришлось принять животную форму. Это ни в коем случае не анимагия, скорее ритуал, который использовали первобытные охотники. Драко погорячился, отправился туда, провел ритуал и... превратился. Он нашел терескен, только вот не вернулся сам. Безрассудный мальчишка! — не удержался профессор и тут же отвернулся.

— Этим ритуалом пользовались во время инициации. Когда юный охотник проходил его, то становился полноправным членом племени, мужчиной, добытчиком и защитником. Испытание заканчивалось, когда юноша возвращался к сородичам и принимал знак своего зверя, как тотем семьи, — продолжила хозяйка дома.

— А Малфой тут при чем?

— Драко не вернулся, — ответила Нарцисса.

Гарри как-то подзабыл о своей неуверенности, полностью оглушенный новостями.

— Постойте. Значит, Мал... Драко нашел некий ритуал, который превратил его в животное, отправился в сибирскую тайгу, отыскал эту траву, как её там? Терескен? И остался животным?

— Суть вы уловили верно, мистер Поттер, — ответил Снейп. — Мистер Малфой оставил портключ и записи о ритуале. Но когда я обнаружил тот дом, где он жил и готовился, Драко там не уже было, но нужное растение он прислал портключом в достаточном количестве. Мы возвращались за мистером Малфоем не единожды: и я, и миссис Малфой. Но он не вышел к нам, хотя я уверен, что видел и знал о нашем присутствии. К сожалению, время на исходе, до новолуния — неделя. После него Драко не сможет вернуться в мир людей, навсегда оставшись животным. Он не будет даже помнить о прошлой жизни.

— Но почему я?!

— Чтобы пройти инициацию и остаться человеком, нужно очень хотеть вернуться. К кому-то вернуться, понимаете, Гарри? — миссис Малфой сама не заметила, как назвала его по имени. И от этого простого «Гарри», от полного надежды взгляда воспаленных от слез глаз, Поттер понял, что попал. Он согласится искать Хорька. В конце концов, всего несколько дней. — Нужно очень этого хотеть.

— Да. Да, миссис Малфой, я всё понимаю. Только с чего вы взяли, что Драко изменит своё мнение, если за ним приду я? То есть,... вы же приходили, а вы — мать. А я... мы...

— А вы — его самое яркое детское воспоминание. Не обязательно возвращаться к семье, можно вернуться и ради врага, мистер Поттер, — Снейп упорно не смотрел на Гарри, но тому показалось, что эти слова значили больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

На это Гарри не нашелся, что ответить.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Портключ выкинул Гарри у небольшого домика. Снаружи замка не оказалось, поперек двери просто лежало массивное обструганное бревно, надежно покоящееся на толстых железных скобах. Внутри обнаружились такие же: видимо, на ночь запираться. Деревянная крыша покрылась мхом, и сбоку успела прорасти небольшая тоненькая березка. Единственное крошечное окошко мутно поблескивало слюдяными бликами.

Гарри вошел в дом, кинул сумку на неширокую кровать, осмотрелся и начал приводить всё в порядок. Жить в пыли не хотелось.

Уже через час в избушке было чисто. Печка потрескивала горящими дровами, чуть пахло дымом, а на чугунной плите внутри печи шипел закипающий чайник. Под потолком висела сетчатая сумка с какими-то сухарями. Гарри сначала удивился — зачем? — но потом понял: от мышей. Его запасы печений, сладостей и прочего, что от грызунов защитить просто так не получилось бы, тоже отправились в импровизированную люльку.

Делать было совершенно нечего, читать не хотелось, и Поттер решил осмотреться снаружи. Заодно и сигнальные чары навести. Дикий лес, мало ли, что.

Ранняя осень раскрасила тайгу гриффиндорскими цветами, прохладно и сладко пахло влажным мхом, преющей листвой, смолистыми желтыми иголками и чем-то ещё, специфически-лесным и незнакомым. Тихо.

Гарри сел на ступеньки и задумался, вспоминая разговор в мэноре. Снейп и не ждал, что Малфой решит вернуться ради него. В конце концов, он был только школьным наставником. Нарцисса с неохотно рассказала, что сын отдалился от них с Люциусом. Он любил их по-прежнему, но, в конечном счете, именно родители оказались виноваты в том, что так тяжело пришлось Драко в войну. И это тоже нужно было пережить. Постоянная забота о муже, о его свободе, а потом о здоровье сделала этот разрыв ещё заметнее. Драко всё время проводил один или со Снейпом в поисках лекарства. В итоге, Хорек просто устал от одиночества. Может быть, поэтому и не возвращался. А может, не поэтому, но отчаявшаяся мать цеплялась за любую мало-мальскую надежду. Даже за такую, как Гарри Поттер.

Снейп сутками пропадал в лаборатории, не отходя от зелья. Состояние Люциуса требовало всё больше внимания. И Нарцисса с профессором изводились страхом не успеть спасти и младшего, и старшего Малфоев.

Собственно, для Гарри опасностей тут не предвиделось никаких. Обычная лесная заимка, далеко от любых признаков цивилизации. В зачарованной сумке было всё, что нужно, а миссис Малфой заверила, что любой из домовиков мэнора появится по первому же его зову. Несколько дней тишины на природе, в сытости и покое. Всех забот — переговорить с Хорьком, чтобы тот одумался и перестал дурить. Интересно, каким стал Малфой? Всё такой же высокий, тонкий и бледный? Если бы не характер, Драко можно было бы назвать красивым.

От этой мысли Гарри тихо рассмеялся. С такой точки зрения он давно уже о Малфое не думал.

Слегка беспокоило только предупреждение Снейпа: «Там будет всё немного иначе. Это безопасно, но вы сразу поймете, о чем я. Иначе не вокруг, а, скорее, с вами, Поттер». Но пока изменений особых не чувствовалось.

Он шумно отхлебывал ароматный чай из железной кружки, думая, каким же одиноким должен быть Малфой, если даже в звериной шкуре ему оказалось удобнее. И какой он зверь? Может и правда хорек? Или мышь! Тогда Гарри его точно не найти — в таком-то подлеске! Тут гиппогрифа проморгать можно!

За всеми этими размышлениями Поттер как-то не заметил, что вот уже пару минут смотрит в серые до прозрачности глаза. Он автоматически отхлебнул ещё раз, слишком уж громко, обжегся, закашлялся и снова посмотрел на маленькую полянку перед домом.

Прямо на краю, у самых деревьев, стояла крупная красивая рысь. Серебристо-серый мех был таким плотным, что зверь казался плюшевым. Широкие мягкие лапы, короткий толстый хвост с черной отметиной на конце, треугольнички ушей с черными же кисточками, крупный розовый нос с темными пятнышками вокруг, белая отметина на груди и круглые глаза. Серые. Зверь смотрел на то, как Поттер кашляет, проливая чай на свитер, вытирая рот рукавом, и вдруг презрительно скривился.

— Малфой?!

— Р-рмя? — низкий горловой мяв был совсем кошачьим, только очень низким, грудным. Кот тут же сел, на морде было непередаваемое выражение удивления и чисто малфоевского высокомерия.

Пока Поттер откашливался, ругался ни на кого конкретно, а на всю жизнь вообще, ставил на косую ступеньку кружку, отряхивался, рысь сидела смирно. Малфой явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом, иногда пофыркивая.

— Смешно ему! А если бы ты в медведя превратился? Ну, думать же надо! Какого так... — Гарри снова посмотрел туда, где только что сидел хищник, но никого не увидел и закончил уже тише, — ...пугать. Малфой? Эй! Ты куда пошел? Нам поговорить надо!

Но никто не отзывался, а показываться не собирался и подавно. Гарри отошел от дома на пару шагов, неуверенно крикнул ещё раз «Эй», выслушав в ответ только беличий стрекот, и вернулся назад.

— Чертов Малфой, чертов Снейп и чертов я. Чего приперся? Да, прям уж, увиделись с Хорьком, и он тут же вернуться захотел. Ко мне. Давно нос мой не ломал, видимо.

Голос прозвучал как-то жалко и глухо. Тайга вмиг показалась чужой, пугающей, похуже Запретного Леса. Там хоть кентавры, акромантулы, оборотни — свои все. А чего здесь ждать? Кроме Малфоя, ни одной знакомой души. И что ему тут приспичило остаться? Вон в мэноре — залы, красота, потолки — хоть на метле летай. И кормят вкусно.

В душе начинающего аврора просыпался кто-то первобытный, кто не понаслышке знал о природной магии, об опасности леса и о собственной человеческой слабости. Поттер нарочито равнодушно хмыкнул — мол, нас деревьями не напугаешь, — встал, потянулся, почесал живот и, не торопясь, пошел в дом. Показывать Малфою, который леса не боялся, что ему тут не по себе, гриффиндорцу не хотелось. А в том, что Драко далеко не ушел и наблюдал, Гарри был уверен. Даже хотелось, чтобы Малфой далеко не уходил. Мало ли что: медведь, опять же...


	3. Chapter 3

Через окно не проникало ни лучика света. Впрочем, взяться этому лучику было и неоткуда, в лесу стояла кромешная тьма. Гарри поужинал, почитал, дождался, когда прогорит последнее полено и закрыл заслонки дымохода, чтобы тепло не выдувало. Он лег, прислушиваясь к поскрипыванию досок, далекому ровному шуму ветра в верхушках деревьев, к мышиной возне за печкой. Сон накатывал медленной тяжелой волной. И снилось странное.

Показалось, что кровать прогнулась под тяжестью чужого тела, но не было ни следа страха, словно Гарри ждал и заранее знал о визитере.

В темноте белел косой угол плеча с маленькой косточкой, от волос на подушке пахло лесом, а под кожей двигалась лопатка, когда Малфой, а это был именно он, улегся поудобнее, накрываясь половинкой одеяла.

— Почему ты приехал? — тихо прошелестел голос Хорька.

— Они очень хотят тебя вернуть. Цепляются за призрачную надежду, что ты ненавидишь меня достаточно сильно, чтобы захотеть вернуться.

— Глупо. Я тебя не ненавижу.

— И не считаешь врагом? — вопрос прозвучал как-то обиженно, словно Гарри в должности понизили.

— Поттер, — Драко хихикнул, от чего его спина дрогнула, — мы такую войну пережили, что грех было бы не понять, что это значит, настоящий враг. Хотя, если я всё ещё в списке твоих врагов, то это даже лестно — на одном уровне с Волдемортом. Паршивое сравнение, но хоть не с Петтигрю.

— Дурак ты, Хорек, — беззлобно прошептал Гарри.

— Сам дурак, — фыркнул Малфой в ответ. — Уезжай. Не кисни тут.

— Я обещал твоей матери и Снейпу, что останусь до новолуния. Я не уеду, Малфой.

— Зачем это тебе?

— Я обязан им жизнью.

— Ты отдал долги. Так зачем?

— Со своими долгами я как-нибудь сам разберусь, а отсюда не уеду, можешь не рассчитывать.

— Через несколько дней мне уже будет всё равно, — как-то спокойно и без сожаления сказал Малфой. — Слушай, Потти, а как там отец?

— Снейп варит зелье, сказал, что Люциус обязательно поправится. Когда мы вернемся, есть шанс, что он уже придет в себя.

— Настырный ты. «Когда мы вернемся»...

— А ты — упрямый.

— Сам гриффобаран.

Они посмеялись и замолчали. В дальнем углу снова начала возиться мышь.

— Поймал бы ты её, кот всё-таки.

— Я рысь, идиот. Даже в окулярах своих не видишь разницы?

— Вижу. Но рысь — тоже кот. А ты обленился и мышей на обед не ловишь, — не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, Гарри положил руку на белое малфоевское плечо. — Подумай насчет возвращения, ладно?

— Ладно. Спи, Поттер.

Гарри послушно закрыл глаза, проваливаясь ещё глубже в этот странный сон. И только горячее плечо Хорька под ладонью было пугающе реальным. Но Поттер не успел додумать эту мысль и уснул.

***

Утром Гарри долго лежал, глядя в полумрак на причудливые рисунки прокопченных почти до черноты потолочных балок. След старого сучка был похож на крысу в плаще с капюшоном. «Петтигрю», — сразу же определил для себя Гарри. Потом шли какие-то извилистые русла рек, словно на фотографии из космоса; потом круглый леденец, какие он в детстве покупал в «Сладком Королевстве»; под конец засмотрелся на причудливый спил, похожий на крыло гиппогрифа. «Гриффобарана», — усмехнулся Поттер и сел на кровати, потирая ступни друг о друга. Он всё вспоминал сон, но уверенности, что это был именно сон, не наблюдалось. Может, Малфой ночью превращался в человека и приходил сюда? Тогда он точно чокнулся. Лезть голым к Гарри в постель, вести какие-то беседы, даже... вполне мирно. Всё это похоже на абсурд. Хотя и сама ситуация была до крайности странной: Поттер сидит в тайге и ждет, что Малфой достаточно сильно соблазнится им и вернется к прежней жизни.

А кому она нужна, прежняя-то?

На столе светлел квадрат бумажной салфетки с чем-то маленьким и темным. Поттер встал, засветил «Люмос» и рассмотрел находку. На салфетке лежала дохлая мышь, справа и слева — нож и вилка. Гарри давно так не смеялся, до похрюкивания, до колик в животе. Он распахнул дверь и крикнул в уже давно проснувшийся лес, расчерченный косыми солнечными лучами:

— Это полный дурдом, но я беру свои слова назад, Ты — совсем не обленившийся кот!

В ответ с крыши упала распотрошенная кем-то мелким шишка.

Наскоро позавтракав, Поттер вышел из дома и увидел рысь.

— Покажешь мне, что тут к чему? За неделю в четырех стенах с ума сойти можно.

Кот только что-то глухо мявкнул, что можно было принять и за «Пошли», и за «Отстань». Поттер предпочел первый вариант.

Тропинкой это назвать было нельзя: так, намек на проход среди деревьев. Но идти было удобнее, чем через буреломы, которые виднелись то слева от тропы, то справа. Малфой же предпочитал именно их: серая рысья шкура мелькала среди нагромождения веток, иногда сверху на сломанном дереве. Рысь бесшумно пробиралась через лес, и Гарри отметил про себя, что зверь выглядел абсолютно счастливым.

Когда кот показался на дороге, глядя на Поттера — «не потеряйся!» — аврор сбавил шаг и пошел прямо за хищником. Под шкурой кота размеренно поднимались лопатки, спина оставалась ровной, мягкой, а шаги широких лап были и вовсе неслышны — красавец.

Воду Гарри услышал загодя. Они стояли на высоком берегу, лес обрывался, резко уходя вниз песчаным склоном. Из земли торчали толстые корни деревьев. А внизу текла темная, почти до черноты река. Обманчиво-медленное течение то и дело закручивалось водоворотами, в которых пропадали листья и редкие веточки. У самой кромки песчаный берег вымылся до каменного основания русла. От картины дух захватывало, так много было воздуха, бесконечного синего неба, солнечного света.

— Красота. Какая же красота! — Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, который сидел рядом с ним и щурился, глядя на солнечные блики на воде. — А знаешь, я первый раз куда-то выехал из Англии. Честно! — заверил он, поймав неверящий взгляд кота. — Родственники не особенно горели желанием расширять мой кругозор, а в школе было не до того, сам понимаешь. Я всё морем грезил, но это... По-моему, это круче моря.

— Р-рмя, — тихонько поддакнул Малфой.

— Смотри, там заводь небольшая. За поворотом, видишь? Можно попробовать рыбу половить. Не скажу, что силен в этом, но попробовать-то нам никто не мешает. Идешь?

Рысь спустилась с крутого берега не в пример изящнее гриффиндорца. Тот скользил ногами, цепляясь за корни и стараясь только на задницу не упасть, чтобы окончательно не покатиться вниз кулём.

Некое подобие удочки, которую Гарри как-то заметил в рекламе, живя ещё в доме Дурслей, было трансфигурировано им из подходящей по размеру палки. На наживку пошел пшеничный хлеб от припасенных бутербродов, а ветчину они честно разделили с Малфоем пополам. Перекусивший вкусненьким, кот разлегся на солнце, оккупировав большой коричневато-серый валун у самого берега. Место было удачное, подальше от сырости, зато всё видно: и Поттера, и лес, и всю линию берега до самого поворота. Чуткие уши то и дело лениво дергались, серые глаза приоткрывались, но потом кот снова впадал в полусонное состояние.

Не клевало. Видимо, здешняя рыба была совсем неискушенной и понятия не имела, какой вкусный хлеб предназначался для сэндвичей, а сейчас предлагался ей. Гарри смотрел на природу, на игру воды, на мерно покачивающийся поплавок, на дремлющего Малфоя и проникался каким-то удивительным спокойствием. Скорее даже покоем Всеобъемлющим, которому нет ни малейшего желания сопротивляться, от которого не клонило в сон. Хотелось только одного — сидеть вот так бесконечно. Или хотя бы до ужина.

— Знаешь, Малфой, а я тебя отчасти понимаю. Тут так хорошо! Примерно о таком месте я и мечтал, когда всё закончилось. Думал, уеду подальше ото всех и всего. Чтобы даже совы не нашли и аппарировать никто не смог бы. Да, куда там! Сначала похороны. Помнишь, как много было похорон? Мне казалось, что я ничем больше не занимался, только на кладбища и ходил. Конечно, это длилось недолго, но ощущение было, что месяц, не меньше. Потом проснулись журналисты, как с цепи сорвались. И всем подай эксклюзивное интервью с национальным героем. Забыли, мать их, как сумасшедшим меня выставляли, какими помоями поливали! А сейчас — Герой! Штаны с дырой... Кингсли, конечно, помогал, как мог, но у него Министерство, склоки. И потом, я ж не маленький, должен и сам за себя постоять, не всю жизнь за чужой спиной прятаться. Тут и суды пошли. Ну, ты помнишь. Ещё в Мунго мотались — там много наших лежало, нехорошо было бросить. А осенью уже пришлось в авроры поступать. Испытания никто откладывать из-за войны не собирался. Представляешь, я даже не успел с Джинни переговорить! Чуть до паранойи не дошел — всё казалось, что заговорю с ней о нас, ну, понимаешь, а утром всё в газетах прочитаю: «Мальчик-Который-Выжил расстался со своей невестой!» А она мне и невестой-то не была. В общем, сложно всё. Я когда с Гермионой и Роном по лесам прятался, в какой-то момент идиотом себя почувствовал: Рон вернулся к нам, и я смотрю, Герми аж светится от счастья. Хоть и ругала его прилично, но было видно, что думали они друг о друге каждую минуту. А я: «Интересно, как там Джинни?» И всё. Всех мыслей-то было о крестражах, о Снейпе, о Волдеморте. О Сириусе и Дамблдоре часто думал. И о тебе, поверишь? Вот и смотрел на них, на их заботу друг о друге, на улыбки, и думал: ну, какая, к чертям, любовь? Я какой-то неправильный, бракованный, что ли. Или окончательно с катушек съехал. Представлял, как ты обрадуешься, что наконец-то Потти стал тем, кем и должен быть -придурком шрамоголовым. Нда... И вот после всего этого я почти каждую ночь засыпал и думал: уехать бы на месяц так далеко, что и не найдешь! Ото всех. Хотелось в себе разобраться. Что делать-то дальше, чего я хочу? В общем, получилось. Не совсем так, как задумывал, но я же здесь, — Поттер поднял голову и посмотрел на Драко. — Кто бы сказал, что именно благодаря тебе у меня будет этот день, я бы даже не рассмеялся: бред сумасшедшего. Да?

Серые глаза с крохотной точечкой зрачка, еле видной на солнечном свету, смотрели, не мигая. Казалось, что он видит сейчас не большого кота, а Малфоя. Обычного Малфоя. Человека.

Но тут рысь вскочила, как-то странно мявкнула, и хвост дернулся нервно пару раз. Поплавок метался, как безумный, то и дело уходя под воду.

— Рыба! Драко, она клюнула! — Гарри сам не заметил, как перешел на крик. — Сейчас мы её... Ах, ты ж, гадина скользкая!

Видимо, им попался крупный экземпляр. Тащить её к берегу было трудновато. Удочку приходилось держать двумя руками, достать палочку не было никакой возможности. Когда Гарри подвел добычу ближе к берегу, к самой отмели, стало совсем тяжко: рыба сопротивлялась отчаянно, молотя по дну всем телом, выкручиваясь и подпрыгивая.

— Малфой, не удержу ведь!

Тут уж и кошачьи инстинкты одержали верх. Рысь стремительно метнулась к воде, поднимая фонтаны брызг и сразу обеими лапами оглушая рыбину. Сунув морду в воду, кот прихватил добычу зубами и поволок на сушу.

Удочка сломалась, и они в две руки и две лапы подталкивали рыбу подальше от берега. Та все ещё не сдавалась, но уже не столь интенсивно. Забрызганные с ног до головы, в грязи, мокрые, они сели рядом, глядя на добычу.

— Знаешь, Малфой, этот день я запомню надолго. Было классно, да? — Поттер положил ладонь на загривок кота. Тот не возражал и не уходил. — Только... не представляю, как это... навсегда. И всё забыть. Ты не будешь помнить даже сегодняшний день? Вообще?

Кот встал, отряхиваясь, повернулся и снова запрыгнул на валун, вылизываясь и грея шкуру на солнце. Только на этот раз спиной к Гарри.

— Я её здесь почищу. Не хочу потом у дома убираться.

Но Малфой не среагировал на его слова, даже ушей не повернул. Поттеру стало обидно, и больше они не разговаривали до самой избушки.

— На ужин пожарю. Приходи, если хочешь. Салфетки и нож с вилкой обещаю.

Кот фыркнул и в два прыжка скрылся за деревьями, прежде чем Гарри вошел в дом. Фырканье определенно не было сердитым. И Поттер улыбнулся — Малфой в своем репертуаре!


	4. Chapter 4

На этот раз тоже была ночь. Гарри проснулся от легкого шума: за столом сидел Драко, совсем без одежды, согнув одну ногу и обхватив её рукой для устойчивости. Он аккуратно разбирал вилкой кусочки рыбы на сковородке, откладывая косточки в сторону. Маленькая свеча в самодельном подсвечнике почти ничего не освещала.

— Вкусно?

— Отменно. Я даже удивлен, Поттер.

— Ты в темноте видишь что-нибудь? Может, ещё свет зажечь?

— Одно из преимуществ кошачьего зрения: я вижу отлично. Впрочем, если хочешь рассмотреть меня получше, зажги Люмос.

— Слушай, а почему ты всё время голый?

— Голые — девки в бане. Я обнаженный, — ответил Малфой и, не сдержавшись, захихикал. — Ты думаешь, я в костюме ритуал проходил? Это не анимагия, Поттер. Или тебе не объясняли?

— Без подробностей, — проворчал Гарри. — И вообще, чего это ты вчера ко мне в кровать полез?

— Холодно, — Драко пожал плечами. — Не спать же мне голым на полу у печи!

— Обнаженным, — сыронизировал Поттер. — Так превратился бы и спал котом.

— Я не контролирую превращения. То есть, в кота могу, а в человека... не знаю. По обстоятельствам. Любопытно было понять, чего это тебя в такую даль занесло, вот и превратился. Наверное, — он отложил вилку, промокнул губы салфеткой и посмотрел на Гарри. — Двигайся. А то я тут окоченею.

— Хоть штаны одень. У меня в сумке можешь взять.

— Обойдусь, — Малфой уже залез под одеяло и укутался по самый нос. — Или ты за свою честь беспокоишься? Обещаю вести себя, как джентльмен.

Вместо мышиной возни за печкой теперь стрекотал сверчок. По-прежнему поскрипывали бревна дома.

— Тебе ж теперь всё равно. Расскажи, с чего вдруг остаться решил? Это даже не в другую страну переехать...

— Именно поэтому, — Малфой повернулся набок, лицом к Гарри. — Это совсем другая жизнь. Я ж пока эту траву искал, почувствовал, как легко вдруг стало: я уже был не я. Просто сильная кошка. Это такая свобода, Поттер, — он замер и вздохнул. — Пока не почувствуешь сам, не поймешь. У меня здесь нет прошлого, нет клейма Пожирателя, нет мэнора, родителей. Обязательств тоже нет. И воевать не за что, доказывая всем своим видом, что даже сейчас чистота крови — вещь важная и совершенно не пустой звук. Да, и вообще, ничего доказывать не нужно. Ни себе, ни кому-то ещё. Я вдруг почувствовал себя на своем месте.

— Но родители! Миссис Малфой переживает.

— Знаю, — опять пару секунд молчания. — Но у неё есть отец. Он поправится, и они начнут налаживать жизнь заново. Мама достаточно молода, чтобы родить ещё раз. Так будет лучше: мой брат не наступит на те же грабли, что и я в свое время. Родители теперь тоже знают, как не надо воспитывать детей. Так что... выгода со всех сторон. С моим-то прошлым, да с моими... пристрастиями лучше не начинать что-то новое. Не переживай, герой, они выкарабкаются.

— Какие это у тебя особенные пристрастия? Пытка лабораторных мышей ехидством? — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Дурак, — легко констатировал Драко. — И причем тут мыши? Так в душу запали после сегодняшнего утра? Я гей, Поттер. Только подумай: единственный наследник — гей. Так себе перспективка для рода, да?

— Гей? — Поттер приподнялся на локте.

— Не отползай только к стенке. Насиловать тебя я не намерен, — сухо отчеканил Малфой.

— Я не в том плане! Просто удивился.

— Чему? Легко было догадаться, даже в Хоге многие знали. Ты меня, кроме, как с Паркинсон, с кем-нибудь ещё из девушек видел? Даже у тебя были шашни с той китаянкой с Равенкло. Ну, и Уизлетта, конечно.

— И как же ты тогда... ну, с наследником-то?

— Никак. Теперь я тут, родители — там, и все дружно начинаем новую жизнь без обязательных нотаций, увещеваний и угроз вымирания вида. Я же тебе сказал: свободен, совсем свободен!

— То есть, ты сбежал потому, что предпочитаешь мужчин?

— Поттер! Ты задницей слушал, что ли?! — Малфой засопел и отвернулся от Гарри.

— Малфой, не обижайся... Ну, я дурак. Эй! — Гарри легко толкнул Драко в спину, на что тот только что-то рассерженно зашипел. По-кошачьи. — Подумай сам: я сижу тут, на краю земли, рядом ты... то котом, то голый в моей кровати, и ты... Ты вообще на себя не похож! Рассказываешь всё...

— Обычный человеческий страх быть забытым. Кто-то ведет дневники всю жизнь, кто-то автобиографию пишет. Если есть, о чем писать. Волдеморт, вон, крестражи штамповал. А я с тобой разговариваю. Не самый худший вариант.

— Думаешь?

— Всегда. Мы сто лет знакомы. Чего только между нами не было! Не дружили, конечно, но это не важно. Ты сам приехал, сам остался, а мне терять нечего. Так почему бы и не поговорить? Просто и честно. Я, может быть, этим впервые в жизни буду заниматься. Цени моё доверие, Поттер.

— Ну, если так, то... да.

— Да, — со смешком согласился Малфой. — Спи, что ли.

— Угу, — Гарри заворочался, нерешительно покусал нижнюю губу и всё-таки спросил. — А с кем ты, ну, в Хоге?

— По-о-оттер! Не знал, что ты так любопытен! — Малфой снова повернулся лицом к лицу. — С Ноттом. Мы скрывали, как могли. Я всё время с Винсом и Грегом ходил, Панси тоже нас прикрывала. У него отец был не Люциусу чета: узнал бы про сына такое, убил бы, не задумываясь. Он вообще Тео в строгости держал.

— А Люциус не узнал?

— Скажешь тоже! Узнал. Но мне было проще: папа заявил, что могу делать, что хочу и с кем хочу, если буду соблюдать два условия: никто не догадается и в своё время я обеспечу род Малфоев наследником. Понятное дело, что он не гордился, но это стало не первым разочарованием. Люциус пережил.

— Не первым? Да что его не устраивало-то?

— Многое. Успехи в учебе, в квиддиче... много, чего. А я вообще не хотел в квиддич играть. Если бы не ты...

— Да ладно?!

— Честно, — Малфой улыбнулся. — Мне просто нравилось летать. Ой, только не смотри на меня так! Конечно, бедного Драко Малфоя обижал жестокосердный отец! Глупости. Люциус просто хотел, чтобы я достиг большего, чем он.

— А Нотт? Ну, ты с ним...

— Нет. После войны все повзрослели, и как-то всё само собой прошло. И даже раньше. Иначе бы роль тяжелой артиллерии здесь играл не ты, а он.

— Всё равно странно.

— Что именно?

— Мы с тобой мирно лежим в одной постели, разговариваем. И мне даже... Я даже...

— Не раздражаешься на мерзкого Малфоя? Место влияет. Не уверен, что знаю точно почему, но здесь трудно злиться по пустякам. То есть, вообще злиться возможно, даже сильно, но не по пустякам, — Малфой высвободил руку из-под одеяла. — Можно я кое-что сделаю? Всегда ужасно хотелось попробовать.

— Делай, — голос подвел, и ответ прозвучал почти шепотом.

Гарри даже зажмурился от страха. Хотя и сам себе не мог объяснить, чего боялся. «Он, что, поцеловать меня хочет? Ну, глупо же. Нет, что я, как...»

Прикосновение к волосам было легким, почти невесомым, но Поттера как током насквозь прошило, так напряжены были нервы. Малфой легко перебирал пряди, иногда поглаживая, убирая вбок и назад. Гарри чувствовал на щеке теплый воздух его дыхания.

— Надо же. И правда, не укладываются, — удивленно пробормотал Драко. — А я думал, ты просто неряха.

— Да, — Гарри откашлялся, чтобы вернуть голос. — Да, они вообще не слушаются ни рук, ни расчески. Я уже и не парюсь...

— Хорошая шевелюра, Поттер. Густая. Не облысеешь к старости.

Драко убрал руку, и Гарри вдруг взгрустнулось. Было приятно. Странно, смущающее, но приятно.

— Кто бы говорил — у тебя теперь шкура такая, что позавидуешь только.

— Главное, чтобы завистникам не пришла в голову мысль пустить мою шкуру на шубу, — фыркнул Малфой.

Поттер отчего-то очень четко представил себе эту картинку: снег, на снегу лежит серая крупная рысь, а из-под неё расползается кровавое пятно. Много крови... И кто-то большой берет зверя за задние лапы, приподнимает, смеется, что добыча тяжелая... А потом шкуру...

— Ты чего? Поттер? — Драко испуганно привстал, глядя, как Гарри вдруг напрягся и его стало бить мелкой дрожью.

— Я тебя прошу, Малфой, очень прошу, — Поттер схватил его в охапку, прижал, забывая про расстояние, отсутствие одежды и кого он вообще обнимает, — поехали со мной. Хочешь быть животным — будь. Я не против. Только уедем отсюда, а?

— Успокойся. Я буду очень хитрой рысью, обещаю, — Малфой расслабился в его руках и стал медленно поглаживать по спине. — Я же пошутил.

— Объясни. Я не понимаю! Зачем?! Можно же и там начать сначала. Я могу помочь, правда. Объясни мне. Это же почти как умереть, Малфой!

— Потом. Я объясню тебе потом, ладно? Не сегодня, — Драко снова лег на спину, все ещё не выпуская из рук Поттера, который уже не дрожал, но прижимался по-прежнему сильно, а спина и плечи были словно каменные. — Выкинь всякие глупости из головы. И засыпай. Завтра я покажу тебе остров, тут красиво. Будем гулять. И даже половим рыбу. Хочешь опять ловить рыбу? Ну, вот. Спи.

Гарри и хотел было возмутиться: «Какая, на хер, рыба? Ты идиот?». Но силы таяли мгновенно, глаза слипались, размеренный стук чужого сердца прямо под ухом усыплял. И единственное, на что хватило аврора, это пробормотать из чистейшей воды гриффиндорского упорства:

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё умирал. Никогда... Не рядом со мной. Не ты, Малфой...

В мигающем свете догоревшей свечки глаза Драко светились совсем как у обычного кота. Он лежал, не двигаясь и почти не моргая.

***

Малфой не появлялся всё утро. Сидеть в полутемном доме было совсем неинтересно, и Поттер снова расположился на ступеньках. Он хрустел печеньем, пил чай и читал. У ног упала шишка. Через минуту — другая. Почти сразу за ней третья. Гарри встал, потянулся, отошел на пару шагов от дома и посмотрел наверх. На крыше сидел кот. По тому, как топорщились его усы и то и дело обнажались кончики клыков, можно было понять, что Малфой улыбается.

— Где ты был? Обещал прогулку.

Рысь прыгнула и тут же сунула нос в оставленную на пороге книгу.

— Ммя?

— Да, так. Маггловская, — Гарри подхватил её, взял кружку и пакет с остатками печенья и пошел в дом. — Ты чего на завтрак не остался? У меня тут бекон, яйца. Даже джем есть! Кошки едят джем?

Малфой, конечно, не ответил. Он сидел на крылечке и вылизывался.

— Сейчас дом закрою и пойдем. Мы же идем?

Драко всем видом показывал, что замучился ждать, пока тупоголовый Поттер соберется и уже выйдет наконец из дома!

И снова был лес, расчерченный кривыми звериными тропами. На этот раз кот никуда не убегал, только иногда отвлекался на неосторожную птичку или просто подозрительный шорох. Идти было не сложно, но, конечно, не как по парковым дорожкам. И всё время чуть вверх.

— Нам ещё долго?

Малфой только махнул раздраженно коротким хвостом: мол, неженка, а не аврор.

Но оказалось, не так уж далеко. Между деревьями замелькали просветы, становившиеся всё больше и больше. И наконец, они вышли на поляну, которая заканчивалась острым скальным подъемом.

Кот сел на самом краю обрыва. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Поттер медленно и аккуратно подойдет и сядет рядом.

— Ух, ты...

Слов не было. Их не то, чтобы не хватало, просто не было. Широкая лента реки раздваивалась, огибая большой остров с двух сторон. А вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, был сплошной лес. Желто-красный, теплый, густой. Они с Малфоем сидели не так уж высоко, но почему-то казалось, что над всем миром, словно поднялись на метле под самые облака, и грудь распирает от восторга.

— Обалдеть... Нет, правда. Здесь...

Поттер замолчал, глядя на всё это природное богатство. В лазоревом небе медленно плыли редкие клочки серовато-белых облаков. То и дело вниз срывались листья, закручиваясь в водовороты воздушных вихрей, уносясь к воде с бешеной скоростью. Крошечными вертолетиками кружились семена, похожие на ясеневые сережки. Резко вскрикивала неизвестная Гарри птица. Он впервые за всю жизнь ощущал бесконечное пространство воздуха и ветра, сидя при этом на земле.

Рысь улеглась, привалилась к бедру теплым боком и положила круглую морду на лапы. Малфой задремал, не изменяя ленивой кошачьей натуре. Рука сама потянулась к ушам, почесывать, гладить до самых лопаток и обратно, взъерошивая густой подшерсток.

— Не могу вспомнить, когда я последний раз один оставался. То есть, не один, а наедине с собой. В покое. В Хогвартсе какой покой? Сам знаешь. Дурсли... если только в чулане запирали, позже — в комнате. Но всё равно они были дома, что-то ворчали, шуршали... раздражали, в общем. В Норе до войны отродясь покоя не было. А после войны неудобно стало проситься пожить к Уизли: с Джинни разошлись, Рон — с Гермионой, Джордж в магазине почти всё время, Молли... Короче говоря, в Норе мне было не намного уютнее, чем на Гриммо, если честно. Все три года обучения я в казарме жил. А что? Условия там тоже ничего так: по четыре человека в комнате. Удобно. Да, и привык. Правда, сам понимаешь, в отличие от школы, там развлечения у курсантов были совсем не детские. Но можно было и на метле погонять в свободное время, и в Лондон смотаться в увольнительную. Кстати, что бы ты там не думал насчет меня, что я — гомофоб, и вовсе нет! В казармах всякое было, уже и не обращал внимания. Да и вообще, в жизни... — Поттер сделал вид, что не заметил хитрого кошачьего взгляда. — Но это так, лирическое отступление. Вот. А чувства дома так и не появилось. Чтобы прийти спокойно, поужинать, у камина посидеть или там телевизор посмотреть. Понимаешь? Всё время бежишь, бежишь, сломя голову. То одно, то другое. А здесь я всего-то ничего, а ощущение, словно остановился, успокоился и отдышался. Воздух сладкий, да? Хоть ломтями режь.

Гарри закрыл глаза и задышал глубоко, всей грудью, пока голова не начала кружиться.

— А что вообще моего-то было? Метла да Букля. В общем-то, человеку, которому скоро предназначалось героически погибнуть, много и не нужно. Хотя, честно сказать, о покое тогда не думал вовсе. Пока Седрик не умер, я даже радовался приключениям. Понимаешь, это было так не похоже на моё детство, на чулан этот, на Дурслей! Я попал в сказку! Даже когда василиск руку клыком пропорол, не боялся. Была лишь наивная уверенность, что как-нибудь всё решится. Тот факт, что я мог умереть, меня как-то не коснулся даже. Когда Фоукс прилетел и вылечил, радовался тому, что оказался прав! Всё решилось самым волшебным образом. Потом волшебным образом погиб Седрик, возродился Риддл, ушел Сириус. Стало как-то не до волшебства. Знаешь, когда я тебя... в туалете Миртл... Это было ни хрена не волшебно! Нда. Я вообще-то не о том начал. Здесь я чувствую себя спокойным, уверенным что ли. Там живешь и думаешь: дом вроде нужен, дети, жена... Работа сутками. И мечешься, как вчерашняя рыбина, бьешься, бьешься, а без толку. Ну, работа и в Африке работа. Дом переделать весь, к водяным чертям, а то живу, как в музее. А остальное... как сложится. Детей я, вообще-то, не слишком и хочу. Гипотетически, если только. Ну, какой из меня отец? Такой же, какой и муж — хреновый. Как бы там ни было, а зря заморачиваюсь заранее. Почему-то здесь и сейчас я это понимаю. А там у меня каша в голове.

Поттер замолчал, на душе было легко-легко. Он вдруг понял, что до сих пор почесывает рысью голову. И кот урчит! Басовитый рокот кошачьего горла вибрацией отдавался в бедро, словно под шкурой работал небольшой моторчик. Гарри подавил иррациональное желание наклониться и чмокнуть зверя во влажный нос.

— Давай ещё посидим и пойдем добывать на ужин рыбу?

В ответ кот только повернулся, прижимаясь спиной к теплой ноге Поттера и вытягивая лапы. Лежать на солнышке и дремать под ласковое почесывание поттеровских пальцев было до невозможности великолепно!

А Гарри лег на спину, положив одну руку под голову и глядя на небо и качающиеся верхушки деревьев. Во всей этой истории было что-то не так, но мысль не беспокоила вовсе. Может быть потому, что происходящее не вызывало никакого опасения: да, рядом был Малфой, они говорили, больше сам Гарри, но... Всё было так, как подсознательно Поттеру и хотелось. Когда-то давно хотелось, но от давности желание не стало менее значительным. Хорек всегда был загадкой. При всех ярко выраженных сторонах его характера, трусости, подлости, нахальстве, Драко Малфой был кем-то большим, нежели «занозой в заднице», как любил говорить Рон. Кто знает, может быть, именно благодаря малфоевскому решению остаться животным навсегда, бросить всё, подойти к той грани, которая сродни смерти, Гарри и выпала редкая возможность увидеть настоящего Драко? Совсем не Хорька.

Время ещё было. Разобраться, что не так с этим островом, почему они здесь сами на себя не похожи. И попытаться найти что-то, что заставит упрямого слизеринца передумать и вернуться. Отчего-то стало важно его вернуть, не отпустить. Ну, что это за причины в конце концов, прошлые ошибки, сексуальная ориентация? Кому это сейчас интересно? Ведь ничего там нет такого, чтобы спешить раньше срока. Те, кто остался за гранью, подождут, у них просто нет понятия времени, их ожидание не томительно. А здесь... Что-то важное можно упустить здесь, не понять, не успеть ухватить за самый кончик хвоста. Толстого, короткого хвоста, наполовину черного и какого-то удивительно некошачьего.

Гарри не был уверен полностью, что думает сейчас о Малфое, а не о себе. Пока ещё только шестым чувством, неясно, призрачно, но аврору вдруг показалось, что и он тоже может упустить нечто такое... Нечто или некто?

Наверное, дружить с Малфоем — это особенное приключение. Он обязательно пропадал бы, как сейчас. Уходил бродить и находить что-то новое. Потом возвращался, подгонял, корчил бы псевдорасстроеные гримасы: «Быстрее, хватит тупить!» С ним можно было бы увидеть такие вот простые с виду, но непростые по сути вещи. И обсуждать всё на свете, ничего не смущаясь, замечая, как учишься видеть жизнь не только со своей колокольни, но и чужими глазами. Серыми такими, красивыми, с удивительно темными ресницами. В маму, наверное.

А может, и в школе существовал этот другой Малфой? Видел же что-то такое Нотт, ради чего рисковал отношениями с отцом. И Паркинсон, и Гойл с Крэббом видели. А Поттеру не довелось.

Кто знает, может они с Ноттом тоже лежали вот так, рядом, в темноте слизеринской спальни, под задернутым пологом, укрывшись одним одеялом на двоих? И говорили, и Драко тоже тихо чему-то смеялся. И были угловатые подростковые плечи, мозольки от метлы под пальцами. И уж конечно, Теодор мог запросто поцеловать его.

Как бы это было, если бы у самого Гарри случилось вот так, в школе? Час или два, разделенные на двоих, когда весь мир, все загадки директора, все кошмары о Волдеморте и сам красноглазый монстр, василиск, драконы, младший Крауч, Амбридж, да, и вообще, все остались бы за пологом. Так не случилось ни с Чанг, ни с Джинни, но вдруг было бы с Малфоем? Ведь рядом с Драко думалось только о Драко, даже если мысли имели устойчивую цель набить Хорьку его бледную аристократическую физиономию.

Такое тоже было Гарри в новинку. Никогда прежде он не оставался с кем-то один на один. Бывало, вдвоем со всеми или один со всеми. Или просто один, но так...

Вопросов была масса, ответы на них существовали, но бежать сломя голову за разгадкой очередной тайны не было сил. И желания. Была уверенность, что всему своё время. Или просто аврору не хотелось уезжать, заканчивая историю с островом. Ведь не было никаких гарантий, что Малфой согласится вернуться, а если и согласится, то не пропадет на веки вечные, снова становясь в позу чистокровного аристократа, которому всякие Поттеры — кость поперек горла.

Хищник под боком шевельнулся, завозился, и тут же первая капля шмякнулась о стекло очков.

— Рыбалка отменяется, — констатировал Гарри, открыв глаза.

За то время, что они тут отдыхали, облака превратились в серенькие тучки, и ветер уже недвусмысленно гнал в их сторону ещё большую серость, угрожавшую уже не дождем, но ливнем.

Кот нетерпеливо толкнулся головой в ладонь, показывая, что времени у них в обрез, успеть бы до дома добежать. И они побежали. Дождь набирал силу, ветер всё громче завывал в верхушках деревьев. Рысь широкими прыжками неслась впереди, отфыркиваясь на ходу. Поттер успел кинуть на одежду Водоотталкивающее, но капли всё равно стекали по волосам на шею, залепляли очки, набивались в рот. И, несмотря на всё, это было весело. Какой-то азарт догнать и перегнать Малфоя, как в детстве, в квиддич. Только теперь у Драко-рыси оказались все преимущества, хотя Поттер всё равно сдаваться не собирался.

Кот то и дело петлял с тропы, обгоняя аврора на шаг-другой, скрываясь в кустах и замшелых буреломах. На поляну к дому Гарри выбежал уже один и остановился, рыси нигде не было. И Поттер почувствовал себя обманутым. Он оглянулся на лес, забыв про дождь, уже уверенно превращающийся в ливень, про далекий приближающийся рокот грома. Вся бесшабашность бега, вся легкость испарились, словно и не было, и тут же пришло осознание, как он запыхался до пересохшего рта, до горящих легких и боли в боку.

— Тси! — мягкий кошачий чих раздался совсем рядом.

Малфой уже сидел на крыльце и улыбался, опять хищно показывая клыки.

— Обманул, — облегченно выдохнул Поттер.

— Тси! — снова чихнул в ответ кот, мотая круглой головой со смешно дергающимися кисточками ушей.

— Пошли. Я сейчас растоплю печь. И если бутылка Огденского тебя не соблазнит перекинуться обратно в человека, то я уж и не знаю, Малфой, какого тебе ещё надо от этой жизни!


	5. Chapter 5

Никогда ещё у Драко не было подобного вечера. Разные были: скучные, ужасные, веселые, некомфортные, безумные. Горячие. Но такого...

Дождь, бивший по крыше, гудел сплошным монотонным глухим звуком. В дальнем углу кровля немного протекала от такого напора, и капли звякали о дно старой кастрюльки: импровизированная клепсидра педантично вела отсчет времени.

Поттер в старых джинсах, которые служили теперь домашними брюками, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами суетился над сковородкой, поджаривая сосиски и периодически помешивая фасоль, которую разогревал прямо в банке. На столе янтарно поблескивала бутылка огневиски.

Драко нарезал сыр тонкими полупрозрачными ломтиками, аккуратно раскладывая на тарелочке, где уже лежали несколько кружочков лимона. Хаотичный набор продуктов. Зато вкусно. В предвкушении от запаха уже сладко урчало в животе.

— Неохота с тарелками возиться, давай, прямо так? — Поттер освободил середину стола и поставил сковородку, заливая поджаренные сосиски фасолью и томатным соусом.

— Клондайк, — сказал Драко, отправляя последний неказистый сырный обрезок в рот.

— Что?

— Мы с тобой, как золотоискатели из рассказов Джека Лондона. Хоть иллюстрацию рисуй.

— Маггловские книги, да, Малфой? — Драко пожал плечами, и Поттер продолжил, жестикулируя огрызком сосисочной попки, наколотой на вилку. — Нет, я всё понимаю, врага нужно знать в лицо. Но ты даже на маггловедение не ходил!

— Факультативно сдавал. То есть, втихаря. Чтобы имя не позорить.

В смехе Поттера не было ни грамма фальши или игры. Он запрокидывал голову назад, хлопал ладонью по коленке, сверкал белыми зубами и громко хохотал. Но всё это даже отдаленно не говорило о вульгарности. На каком-нибудь приеме, может быть. Но, во-первых, Драко был уверен, что Гарри не настолько глуп, чтобы хохотать на приемах. А во-вторых, наплевать! Ему нравилось, как смеется Поттер. Здоровый смех хорошего человека. Простого и сильного, который спал в казармах, ходил в увольнительные, ел прямо из сковороды, обмакивая куски хлеба в соус, и плевать хотел на поствоенные синдромы и геев. Поттер жил своей жизнью. Ещё один повод слегка позавидовать очкарику.

Понемногу приободряясь от виски, он начал рассказывать байки об аврорской службе, о стажировке и обучении. Драко слушал, кивал, удивлялся и смеялся вместе с Гарри. Но где-то на заднем плане неторопливо текли свои мысли.

Все эти дни, слушая Поттера, он ловил себя на щекочущем ощущении счастья, словно кто-то водил колонковой кисточкой прямо по душе. Можно было притвориться, что не было ничего, ни единой ошибки, ни одного промаха. Что они подружились ещё тогда, у Малкин. Или позже, в поезде. В сущности, не важно. Главное — подружились. Представить себе, что так было всегда: разговоры на двоих, смех на двоих. И плевать, что поттеровские спортивные штаны коротковаты ему, едва достают до щиколоток и держатся на бедрах на одном лишь узле веревки, заменяющей пояс. И от майки так чисто и честно пахнет стиральным порошком и ещё чем-то. Самим Поттером, наверное. Хорошо периодически поглаживать себя по груди, прижимая чуть жестковатую ткань ближе и воображать, что это не в новинку.

И говорить хорошо, открывая невеликие тайны, но только кому он раньше-то мог их открыть? Вот так вот запросто, не ожидая удара в спину? Зная, что Поттер никогда — слово-то какое удивительное! — никогда не воспользуется этими откровениями, даже если Драко не вернется. Если? Можно помечтать, что да.

Бесценно, когда есть нечто на двоих и доверие безгранично. И безоглядно. Пусть, даже они немногое делят сейчас, одну только бутылку.

И постель тоже одну. И да, гриффиндорское благородство, конечно же, играет свою роль, но всё-таки больше от самого Поттера, который знает с самого начала насчет его, Малфоя, гомосексуальности, и плевать на это хотел. Не шарахается в сторону, не отодвигается подальше к стенке, делая вид, что всё нормально. Засыпает, сжимая плечо горячей сухой ладонью. Обнимает, в приступе... благородства? Нет, не то. Просто герой больше не хочет видеть, как люди уходят. Не в Драко дело, в каждом, в любом. Это странным и слегка болезненным образом разочаровывает, но можно же притвориться, что не заметил. Чертово желание быть особенным для кого-то. Как понять, нормально это или нет для других? Или всё ещё неистребимый малфоевский эгоизм? Скорее, отрицательное, чем положительное качество по нынешним временам.

Нет времени разбираться.

Жаль, что так мало у них времени. И возможностей. Малфой мог бы спросить сам у себя: «Каких тебе возможностей, Драко, не хватает?» И не дать глупого, сентиментального, насквозь прозрачно ясного ответа, а просто прикоснуться к тому, кто сидит напротив. Они же всегда были напротив, против, противники. Не соперники, как ни больно для собственного эго признавать это.

Не было ни малейшего шанса узнать, какие эти губы на вкус. Или просто провести по ним пальцем, чуть сминая пухлую нижнюю. Потереть короткую щетину ладонью. Разгладить брови. Уткнуться носом в висок, где запах кожи сильнее всего, и пульсирует венка. До чего оказались непослушные эти волосы! Никогда Драко и подумать не мог, что они такие... Такие. Сколько же ещё мелких, незначительных для других тайн есть у Поттера в запасе?

Вот и ответ: не хватает возможности это узнать. Одной единственной.

Глупо соблазняться парочкой разговоров, открытой улыбкой и собственными иллюзиями. Глупо думать, что это как раз то, что может его оставить. Остановить. Вернуть. Скорее, эта куцая неделя -просто подарок судьбы за верно принятое решение. Уйти вовремя. Малфой слишком часто не уходил, когда это было нужно, и сбегал, когда следовало остаться. Проклятый характер, проклятая трусость!

Отец ошибался, крупно, смертельно, но не отступал. Это только Драко вырос и вполовину не таким сильным, как Люциус. Сын оказался слабее даже собственной матери, и это тоже стало разочарованием для отца. Наверняка, не могло не стать. Может быть, его брат будет лучше?

И, конечно, глупо, нечестно было прятаться и от мамы, и от Снейпа, но словами такое не объяснишь.

Драко припомнил, что у него остался пергамент и чернила как раз для пары-тройки писем. Да, Снейпу тоже следует написать, пусть даже наставник и не поймет, не примет слабохарактерности, в очередной раз демонстрируемой его подопечным. Бывшим подопечным. Но написать будет правильнее.

— Малфой! Совсем разморило? — в стеклышках поттеровских очков поблескивал огонек свечей. — Пошли спать. Странно... ничего не делали, а состояние такое, словно десятикилометровый кросс бегал.

Убирая со стола, закрывая недопитую бутылку, они ходили по маленькой комнатке, то и дело сталкиваясь и хихикая. Огневиски ещё очень даже ощутимо грело желудок, отдаваясь легким головокружением. Кровать быстро согревалась от тепла двух тел.

— На завтрак останешься?

Обычно, это чертовски интимный вопрос. С намеком. Только не от Поттера. Он просто спрашивал насчет завтрака. Драко согнул одну руку, положил на неё голову и посмотрел на Гарри. Его лицо было так близко, что Малфой чувствовал чужое дыхание, отдающее выпитым виски, лимонной кислинкой и горячей перечностью томатного соуса. Да к боггарту всё!

— Останусь.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Нужно быть дураком, чтобы не воспользоваться таким удивительно удобным предлогом, как алкоголь. А Малфой дураком не был. «Извини, выпил чуть больше, чем следовало», — всегда можно отговориться именно так, спустив всё на тормозах.

Губа оказалась именно такой, мягкой, с чуть шершавой серединкой. Пока не прозвучал ожидаемо возмущенный вопрос: «Какого ты делаешь, Малфой?!», Драко продолжил изучать подушечками пальцев ранее намеченный маршрут: губа, скула, крылья носа, брови. В полумраке зеленые глаза внимательно следили за его лицом, но Поттер молчал, а значит, можно было пользоваться моментом и продолжать.

Драко ногтем аккуратно провел по еле видной ямочке на подбородке, спустился на шею, откуда из-под пальцев шустро сбежал бугорок кадыка.

— Драко...

— М?

Малфой посчитал, что отвлекаться на разговоры сейчас нет времени, он всё ещё был в процессе охоты за удобным моментом, отдаваясь этому делу без остатка, как истинный представитель кошачьего семейства.

— Драко!

— Что? А, извини...

Но договорить заранее заготовленную фразу ему не дали. Поттер целовался так жадно, так яростно, словно не делал этого уже лет сто и только и ждал, что подходящего момента. Кажется, у них сегодня на двоих была даже удача.

Они целовались, задирая майки друг на друге, стараясь добраться до тела, чтобы быть ближе настолько, насколько вообще возможно. Прерывали поцелуй, чтобы прикусить мочку уха, лизнуть шею, грудь, живот и обратно к губам. Совершенно, как подростки, тискались, впечатывая в чужую кожу рисунки своих пальцев. Торопились, спешили, изучая другого и себя рядом с этим другим. Никакого секса, только руки, только быстрые до лихорадочности движения по такой противоречивой плоти, твердой и бархатисто-мягкой одновременно. Но это было правильно. Именно так и никак иначе. Гарри с шипением втягивал воздух сквозь зубы и кончил с каким-то почти болезненным стоном. Себя Драко не уже слышал, так оглушило всё происходящее.

— Гарри...

— Ох, Мерлин! Первый раз...

— Что? — Драко еле нашел силы, чтобы отодвинуться от Поттера и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ты... У тебя с мужчиной впервые?

— Нууу, нет, — хихикнул тот. — Ты в первый раз назвал меня по имени.

Драко казалось, что это единственный случай в жизни, когда он не знал, что ответить. И просто рассмеялся.

Когда Поттер заснул, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и обхватив рукой поперек груди, Драко ещё не спал. Он слушал его громкое сопение, стук собственной крови в ушах, шуршание непрекращающегося дождя и наслаждался покоем. Тем самым, о котором говорил Гарри, тем самым, который он испытывал здесь почти постоянно.

А клепсидра в углу по-прежнему отсчитывала минуты, наводя на мысли о будущем.

***

Он точно знал, чем всё это закончится. Не нужно быть особенно проницательным, чтобы понять, насколько безумно их общее настоящее и как внезапно и болезненно будущее.

Поттер с утра был молчалив и хмур. Нет, не из-за случившегося между ними — это Драко чувствовал. Звериное чутьё? Хотя интуиция у Малфоя всегда была на высоте.

Так что в это утро он был уверен в Поттере: обычная нелюдимость человека-совы. «Утро добрым не бывает».

Горячая кружка почти обжигала пальцы, но это даже хорошо. Островок реальности на острове... Да драккл знает, как назвать этот кусок суши!

Абсурдно, растопив небольшую печь и возвращаясь к столу, почувствовать, как по ноге скользит ладонь Гарри. Абсурдно, улыбнуться ему, взъерошить волосы и сесть рядом, облокачиваясь спиной на поттеровское плечо, словно они вытравили прошлое, сцарапали, слизали его с кожи друг друга. Драко трудно найти определение для степени безумия, когда он вдруг чувствует мягкий поцелуй в затылок.

Идиллия. Так не бывает. Так быть не могло в их жизни. Нет! В их жизнях, по одной на каждого. Отдельно. В том, насквозь правильном, логичном, обоснованном прошлом нет места для Малфоя, который целует Поттера, откидываясь назад, будучи уверенным на тысячу процентов из ста возможных, что Поттер поддержит и непременно ответит.

— Что хочешь на завтрак? — Гарри приподнял его за плечи, развернулся, чтобы тут же прижать спину к своей груди.

— А ты? Могу поймать зайца. Или утку — я видел их у излучины. Могу попытать счастья с рыбой.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь и не будешь перекидываться в рысь! — пальцы сжались клещами на плечах.

— Не буду, — согласился Драко просто ради того, чтобы не портить момент. — Тогда что хочешь, то и делай. Я тебе не помощник. Если только нарезать что. А пока вылью воду — за ночь набралось почти до краёв.

— Я сам вылью, — Гарри подхватил кастрюлю с пола, немного проливая, и размашистым жестом отправил содержимое за дверь, под дождь, прямо с порога.

— Успокойся. Я же сказал — не пойду никуда. Тут тепло, и ты меня накормишь. А там сырость, и самому как-то надо, — Драко поймал его на обратном пути, перекрывая собой проход.

Они оба стояли, засунув руки в карманы, закрыв глаза и просто соприкасаясь лбами. Такое вот странное единение. Главное — чувствовать, что рядом.

Поттер полез в сетку под потолком, достал разномастные кулечки, поставил на плиту старенький железный чайник. Драко положил по веточке каких-то травок в кружки: «Для вкуса». На что Гарри довольно хмыкнул, предварительно сунув нос и опробовав запах.

Маленький тайм-аут в разговорах. Обоим хотелось перенести их в кровать, под одеяло, подальше ото всего, поближе друг к другу. Потому завтракали почти в молчании. Поттер убрал со стола, а Малфой забрался на постель, скрестив ноги по-турецки, выудил откуда-то из-за спинки свиток пергамента и чернильницу. Он сам себе напоминал глиняную фигурку писца из фараоновых гробниц: положив обрезок доски на колени, писал на этом импровизированном столике.

— «Записки охотника»? — улыбнулся Поттер.

— Письма. Хочу написать для мамы и Снейпа.

Тишина давила. Тишина поставила жирную точку, кляксой расползающуюся по углам. Малфою совсем не хотелось поднимать голову, смотреть Гарри в глаза, осознавать, что...

— И что будет в письмах? — голос был спокоен, но это уже не Гарри, это — аврор Поттер.

Можно было солгать, сказав, что хочет их отправить сейчас, сообщив, что у него всё хорошо. Или что беспокоится о состоянии здоровья отца, хватает ли терескена: пока они здесь, Драко может найти ещё, знает, где. Солгать можно, что угодно, но Драко понимал, что Поттер увидит ложь так же ясно, как видит самого Малфоя. И потом, кажется, ему понравилось вести честные разговоры с Гарри. Видимо, что-то всё-таки есть в этих хаффлпаффских принципах.

— Хочу всё им объяснить. Чтобы они поняли. Ты передашь? — Драко казалось, что он поднимает небо, уподобляясь Атланту, а совсем не взгляд. Но так нужно, пора расставить все точки над «i», пока они не заигрались в счастливый финал этой истории.

— Обычно я не так терпелив, но для тебя сделаю исключение, — Поттер рывком схватил стул, переворачивая спинкой к Драко, сел, широко расставив ноги, упираясь руками в шершавые деревянные планки. — Объясни мне, тугоумному, какого хрена происходит? Это всё, — он кивнул на кровать, — ничего не значит? Мы... мы просто...

— Я прошел ритуал не для того, чтобы остаться, — Драко решил, что успокаивать, просить понять, убеждать в чем-то Поттера, который, по видимости, всё решал сразу и навсегда, бессмысленно. Он просто начал рассказывать. — Северус в общих чертах выяснил условия, при которых можно было получить нужный нам ингредиент. Конечно, траву эту найти можно было и обычным способом, но для зелья она не годилась. Чтобы сохранить её магические свойства, нужно было просить Духа Леса о даровании. Понимаешь? Какие-то далекие верования, даже косвенно непохожие на современные ритуалы! Мы оказались в тупике. Не буду тебе рассказывать о собственных поисках. Я не мог сдаться просто так, речь шла о моем отце. И я нашел. Проще говоря, можно было самому стать Духом Леса и получить всё, что нужно. Так и сделал: нашел это место, провел ритуал, отыскал растение и не смог заставить себя вернуться. Написал Снейпу письмо и отправил его вместе с добычей портключом. А через несколько дней Северус сам появился здесь. Искал меня, даже узнал в животном облике. Потом мама... Это всё ты знаешь. Не важно.

— Почему? — Драко поморщился от знакомых нот аврорского тона в голосе Поттера.

— Можно хоть на спину оправдательный приговор прилепить, только Малфои — Пожиратели по гроб жизни. В лицо никто не скажет ни в Мунго, ни в лавочках на Косой аллее, но как ты думаешь, почему колдомедики прошляпили болезнь отца в самом начале? Или я резко оглох, перестав слышать за спиной оскорбления? Да, ладно, не это противно. Ты понимаешь, что те, кто может повторить подобные слова мне в лицо — молчат. Их молчание тоже больно бьет, но они имеют право на это. А вопят те, кто всю войну отсиживался где-нибудь на Ривьере, и единственная беда, которую им пришлось пережить — кучи пыли в оставленном доме. А послушать — ветераны! — Драко начал заводиться и понял, что говорит уже не то, лишнее. Из него просто выплескивались все обиды, страхи и прочий мусор, которым за последние пять лет жизнь оказалась полна под завязку. — Гарри, я не смог бы уехать подальше от всей этой ерунды. Я — последний Малфой, моё дело было восстанавливать то, что бесследно пропало в войну — имя рода. А я понятия не имел, как это делать. Любая открытая благотворительность будет восприниматься, как попытка откупиться. Открыть своё дело? Кто купит у бывшего Пожирателя зелье или пойдет к нему лечиться? Как часто Аврорат будет перетряхивать книжные полки или перепроверять артефакты в новом магазине? Уезжать? Куда? Мэнор — мой дом, там должны рождаться, жить и умирать все Малфои.

Драко замолчал, собирая мысли вместе. Дал себе передышку.

— Я просто не знал, что делать. Как тогда, в школе, перед смертью Дамблдора. И от осознания этого повторения было ещё страшнее. Умирал отец, мама изводилась, даже Снейп в какой-то момент опустил руки! — Малфой сам не заметил, какая вдруг улыбка расцвела на лице. — Ты сам говорил о покое. Вот, что я почувствовал, пройдя ритуал — покой. Только в десятки, сотни раз острее. Это... как вторая жизнь, второй шанс. Да, не буду ничего помнить, но я и не хочу. Помнить школу? Мерлин мой, Гарри, ты же сам понимаешь... Детство? Не страшно. Камеру, суд, унижение? Тоже обойдусь. А сейчас каждый день, как сказка. Даже ты: здесь, рядом, со мной. Сам-то можешь поверить?

Малфой словно очнулся, снова переводя взгляд на Поттера.

— Говоришь, мне неважно то, что было между нами? Важно, Гарри, очень, но как надолго тебя хватит? Как долго ты согласен будешь врать всем и каждому, не только друзьям. А лгать тебе придется часто: каждый раз, когда ты будешь со мной. И рассказать никому не сможешь: связь с бывшим Пожирателем, с Малфоем — это тебе не в лавку сходить и гадостей послушать. Не забывай, кто ты. Англия на ушах стоять будет, гарантирую. А что уготовано мне? Послушно жениться, принять из рук Северуса нужное зелье, зачать с супругой будущего Малфоя и как-то жить, чтобы потом встретить тебя на платформе у Хогвартс-экспресса? Мир и счастье двадцать лет спустя? А здесь я — Дух Леса. Пусть, и ненадолго, но свободно. Просто прими как данность: я остаюсь, потому что свободен от себя самого. И не о чем жалеть ни мне, ни, тем более, тебе.

— Вот, как, — протянул Поттер. — Вот, значит, как. Обидели тебя злыми словами, да, Малфой? В душу плюнули незаслуженно? Опять поделил весь мир: эти могут тебя ругать, эти не могут. И как тебе трудно всё одному! Ни мамы, ни папы, ни дома, ни свободы. Так? Враждебный мир против Драко Малфоя — белого и пушистого хорька. Ты же ничего не потерял, так, штрафом отделался, только вот хуже жить не стал после этой финансовой потери, как я погляжу. Ты же ни черта не понимаешь в настоящем одиночестве! Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это — терять близкий людей! Людей, Малфой, не деньги! Снова хочешь быть особенным? С тобой носятся, как с королевской короной и мать, и Снейп, и меня, идиота, туда же впрягли. А тебе всё мало. Уговаривать тебя надо?! Да пошел бы ты на хер! Слышал?! На хер! Важно для тебя это? Я вдруг важен стал? Да ты же врешь, как дышишь! Мерлин мой, как я сразу-то не догадался! Это всё специально подстроено? Выставил себя жертвой, мама сыграла роль отменно, Снейп-душка тоже не подкачал, а я и повелся! Все обелить себя захотели? Даже декану твоему Орден пришпилили, а доверия-то так и нет! Как ты сказал? Кто купит зелье у Пожирателя? Вот оно! — Поттер вскочил в бешенстве, и Драко показалось, что в него снова полетит то заклятие. Он даже дышать перестал, напрягшись в ожидании режущей боли. — Нашли способ смыть пятна со своей шкуры — Поттер! А как благородно ты только что от меня отказывался: мне, мол, врать будет тяжело. Был святой Поттер, теперь святой Малфой завелся! Мне умилиться и встать на защиту бедного Драко? — стул отлетел в угол, кастрюля жалобно звякнула и покатилась, расплескивая содержимое. — Дешевка ты, Малфой. Был дешевкой и сдохнешь ею. Через постель проблемы решаешь? Какая же ты дрянь...

Поттер повернулся и медленно пошел в угол, поднимая кастрюлю, ставя её на место, подбирая стул, от которого отломалась одна ножка. Он упорно пытался приделать её, так и эдак, подгоняя снова и снова, но не ради стула, Драко видел, только ради того, чтобы не сорваться и не ударить Малфоя, разбивая лицо в кровь.

Это было тысячекратно больнее режущего. Драко встал, старательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не сглотнуть горечь, вдруг появившеюся во рту. Ему хотелось исчезнуть отсюда без единого звука. В чем-то Поттер был прав, но только в чем-то... Да разве теперь объяснишь упертому аврору, что эти дни были такими счастливыми, такими?.. Глупо мечтать, что они больше не будут напротив, противниками...

Футболка и штаны бесшумно легли на незаправленную постель, мягкие кошачьи лапы скрывали любой звук. Только стук закрывающейся двери скрыть не смогли, но это уже было не важно. Драко растворился в дожде и мокром лесу. Он не держал зла на Поттера, нет. Просто опять наступил на те же грабли, что и всегда: не ушел вовремя, когда всё было хорошо. А то, что больно, так дураки только на своих ошибках и учатся.

Рысь пробиралась к недоступному для человека бурелому, служившему логовом с первых дней. У хищника тоже что-то болело в груди, но уже не так сильно, не так яростно и давяще. Рысь знала, что рану нужно только зализать и через пару-тройку дней всё пройдет. И больше не будет никаких ошибок.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда дверь стукнула, Гарри даже не повернулся. Гнев ещё клокотал внутри, и Поттер обрадовался, что Малфой исчез из поля зрения: аврор был в дюйме от того, чтобы повернуться и как следует врезать по этому аристократичному, мать его, лицу. Давно пора было поставить мозги Драко на место.

Уже пострадавший стул снова влетел в стену, кастрюля отправилась вдогонку.

— Твою мать!

От крика стало легче. Поттер закрыл глаза и встал, тяжело дыша, стараясь унять ненависть. Нужно просто успокоиться и нормально поговорить. Он сорвался, бывает. В конце концов, на этом острове ничто до сих пор не происходило нормально. Почему бы Поттеру и не сорваться? Всё, закончили. Сейчас... Он медленно посчитал про себя до десяти, глубоко вздохнул и начал, как можно спокойнее:

— Драко!..

Но Малфоя не было. Гарри взял со стола палочку, кинул в сторону многострадального стула Репаро и уже сделал шаг к двери — вернуть и поговорить. Извиниться... насчет постели он точно был не прав. Да, и насчет остального... Только вот лежащая на кровати одежда разом отрезвила. Ушел. С кем он собрался говорить, если Малфой ушел?! Не голый же он сидит на крыльце!

Конечно же, Хорька там не оказалось. Гарри кое-как обул ботинки, поискал глазами куртку, плюнул на это и выбежал из дома. «Он не мог далеко уйти. Даже котом! Услышит обязательно. Он не мог уйти так далеко!»

— Малфой! — сложив руки рупором, заорал Поттер. — Драко!

«О-о-о-о», — короткое эхо заметалось среди деревьев и потерялось окончательно.

— Не дури! Я сорвался, просто... Давай поговорим спокойно!

Дождь насмешливо шуршал по мокрой листве: «Найди рысь в лесу? Глупый! Не найдешшшшь!».

Поттер сорвался с места и побежал к реке. Он надеялся, что Малфой не ушел насовсем, что будет там, где Гарри сможет его найти. Ведь тут не так много мест, знакомых аврору. Иногда Поттеру казалось, что серая шкура мелькает где-то сбоку, он останавливался, снова кричал, зовя Малфоя, но это был только ветер и дождь, и мокрые листья, а иногда всего лишь пень или сломанное дерево, похожее на сидящего кота.

Он почти бесцельно бежал по лесу от реки, где никого не увидел, до того самого места, откуда было видно на мили и мили вокруг. Но сейчас там просматривалась только серая туманная завеса сплошного дождя. И ничего больше. И никого.

— Драко!

На этот раз эхо рухнуло вниз, разбившись сразу и насмерть.

— Аааа! — Поттер со всей силы ударил по ближайшему стволу, сбивая кожу с руки, пачкая кору кровью.

Нужно было возвращаться в дом, где ещё лежала на кровати одежда. Нужно было убрать все следы пребывания Драко: вымыть чашки, заправить постель, выкинуть фантики от конфет, которые Малфой сложил в виде крохотных журавликов. Стереть последние часы с Драко из своей жизни.

А потом вернуться и посмотреть в глаза его матери. И объяснить, что сам оттолкнул её сына, сам, собственным несдержанным языком. «Господи, он же даже письма не написал! Он не успел даже мне рассказать всё до самого конца! Что я им скажу? Как объясню?»

Стоя, промокший до нитки, не замечая собственной дрожи от холода, Гарри никак не мог найти силы вернуться, словно в доме его уже ждала Нарцисса, Снейп и Люциус.

И Гермиона, которая спросит, где это он пропадал две недели. А Гарри ответит: «Ездил спасать Малфоя, но решил, что мне важнее наговорить ему вагон гадостей и обвинить в том, что он... шлюха. Так что теперь, Герм, покупая рысью шубу, ты не сможешь быть уверенной, что не Малфоя таскаешь на спине! Ха-ха!»

Кровь ударила в голову, заломило виски, ноги вдруг ослабели, а перед глазами заплясали разноцветные круги. Может быть, и так! Конечно, места глухие, да и Малфой сказал, что он — Дух Леса, а не просто животное. Но... Сколько живет рысь? Десять, пятнадцать лет? До первого выстрела удачного охотника?

— Ты, сука, для этого его из огня вытащил? Чтобы его... чтобы он... — вмиг возненавидев себя, Гарри неуверенно шагнул, будто не на своих ногах.

Он шел обратно, не замечая дороги, без надежды осматриваясь по сторонам, хотя почти ничего не видел. К дому Поттер доплелся из последних сил. Дверь отчего-то показалась слишком тугой. Она открывалась неохотно, с трудом, словно не хотела пускать внутрь.

Скинув прямо на пол мокрую одежду, Поттер дошел до полки, где стояла початая бутылка виски, сделал несколько жадных обжигающих глотков, закашлялся и, шатаясь, добрел до кровати, падая ничком.

Он не хотел говорить ничего этого, не думал так.

Да, Малфой струсил, убежал от проблем. Смалодушничал. Но почему Рону Гарри простил такое, а Драко — не смог? Или Ремус, умный, взрослый, мудрый Ремус, который тоже оказался слабым перед собственной женой и сыном? А Гарри простил и не осуждал, хоть и ударил тогда прилично. Ведь давно уже всё в прошлом. И Малфой вырос, а война напрочь стерла все детские обиды. Да были бы злые школьные подколки Хорька самой большой проблемой Поттера! За что он так с ним? За слабость? Всю жизнь знал, что Малфой слабый, и что? Не он один. За Дамблдора? Драко получил своё сторицей! За то, что Малфой не осиротел, не умер, не пошел по миру с протянутой рукой? За то, что малфоевские проблемы оказались менее глобальными? За то, что всегда был другим, непохожим на Поттера?

Драко не просил Гарри о помощи — сам, сам принял решение. Каким бы глупым оно не было, но сам.

Не Драко кинулся целовать его: мог же Поттер просто сказать, что последний глоток виски был лишним, посмеялись бы и забыли. Никто не принуждал Поттера прижиматься сильнее, искать близости с теплой и невероятно восхитительной кожей.

Он сам любовался тонкой полоской живота, выглядывающего из-под короткой для Малфоя футболки. Сам протягивал руку, чтобы просто коснуться, просто погладить незамысловатой лаской. Сам чуть не прыгал от радости, когда Драко улыбнулся в ответ, взъершил волосы и сел близко, и целовал так... медленно-тягуче.

Сам испугался до чертиков, что Малфой всё равно уходит, бросает его, а Поттер не знает, как остановить. Хотя Драко был прав. Какое у них будущее там? Но было уже наплевать на любые доводы рассудка: он получил буквально намек, только возможность этого самого будущего хоть с кем-то. Гарри просто не хотел слышать ничего против. Это он испугался потерять. Это он виноват в том, что оттолкнул Драко. И наплевать, что это — глупость, любовь с первого взгляда, боязнь одиночества или что там ещё можно придумать, но Поттер опять сам убил кого-то, кто смог проникнуть глубже всех остальных в его жизнь. Как Сириус. Теперь, как Драко.

Гарри выл в подушку, но не замечал уже и этого.

Малфой честно рассказал всё. Он был честным с самого начала. Это была непрямая просьба защитить, дать надежду, что можно поверить в себя, в свое будущее, в то, что не один. Ведь Малфой иначе не умеет. Не ждать же было, в самом деле, от него явных просьб? Да, и как Гарри себе это представлял?

Темнота в доме сгущалась всё сильнее. Грудь жгло огнем, но всё равно было холодно так, словно Поттер лежал на куске льда. Он с трудом натянул на себя одеяло, кутаясь и всё никак не попадая ногами.

«Перенервничал. Сейчас только посплю немного и снова пойду искать. Я найду. Обязательно. Я отсюда без него не уеду...»

Мысли путались, сталкиваясь с горячечными образами Драко, который бежал впереди, но догнать его не было ни единого шанса, как Гарри не напрягал силы. Малфой исчезал, растворяясь среди деревьев.]«Я же Дух Леса! Дух! Дуууух, Поттер! Я же умер, Гарри! Гаааррриии...» Но аврор не соглашался, он старался сказать Драко, что всё будет хорошо, что не даст ему умереть, вот только во рту совсем пересохло от бега, и пропал голос. «Замерз, Поттер? На вот, рысью шубу, погрейся!» И Гарри в ужасе отбрасывал от себя серую шкуру, перепачканную кровью. «Этого хотел?»

— Нет, Драко, нет! Я не хотел! — вместо крика вырывалось какое-то карканье.

А потом пришла спасительная темнота.


	7. Chapter 7

Драко лежал в относительно теплом и сухом логове и думал, хотя в кошачьем теле мысли были расплывчатые, словно кто-то рисовал акварелью по стеклу. Но так было лучше, спокойнее, увереннее. Он ушел оглушенный, другого слова не подобрать. Отчего-то неизбежность финального разговора и прощания казалась далекой, а случилась сейчас, мгновенно, слишком быстро. Драко не успел среагировать как-то иначе, хотя он даже сейчас не видел другого выхода.

От поттеровского подозрения в умысле, корысти стало больно по-настоящему. Обвинения в слабости, неуместности и ничтожности были ожидаемы, но это... Малфой понимал, что нельзя так реагировать, нельзя записывать на свой счет эту вспышку ненависти, что во многом это влияние внешних обстоятельств. Понимал, но легче не становилось.

Разнонаправленные желания раздирали всё его существо: хотелось вернуться и набить гриффиндурку морду. Хотелось вернуться и попытаться донести до него свою точку зрения, чтобы тот понял. Хотелось свернуться в комочек и просто дождаться момента, когда всё закончится.

«Хотелось вернуться» лидировало в списке желаний.

Ну, почему именно Малфой не может сдаться? Почему именно ему, Драко, это не позволено? Тот же Уизел тихо-мирно добрел до счастливого финала за спиной Поттера, получил блестяшку на грудь в знак почета и теперь роняет волосы на горы карамелек, приторговывая в магазине с братом и лысея от сытой жизни. Значит, Уизелу можно быть незаметным, можно быть на втором плане, а Драко Малфой — звучит так гордо, что даже находясь по уши в дерьме он сдаваться не имеет права?

Всё же отчасти Поттер прав: была интрига и второе дно в намерениях мамы и Снейпа, отправивших за ним именно этого аврора. Можно подумать, Аврорат вымер и только Поттер остался. Не из кого выбрать! Чертов герой опять вернулся за Драко, чтобы усадить за своей спиной и спасти жизнь в очередной раз?

Потти — аллерген. Персональный раздражитель, разрушающий спокойствие Малфоя парой слов и поцелуев.

Кот завозился и глухо зарычал: вспоминать прошедшую ночь не стоило. Ох, мантикора его задери, как же Поттера хотелось... И на этот раз никаких ограничений, никаких внутренних стоп-кранов!

Рысь вскочила и начала нервно принюхиваться: что-то не так было в лесу, совсем не так. Казалось, что голос зовет его по имени, но только казалось: дождь заглушал все звуки извне.

«Размечтался ты, Драко, прям, бегает Гарри за тобой по лесу и зовет. Орет во всю глотку. Жди...»

Поттер, Поттер, Поттер... Вечное желание доказать что-то шрамоголовому, вечная цель обыграть, обойти, стать первым. Вечное стремление быть на равных. Несбыточная тайная мечта стать для него кем-то особенным.

Нет, Драко не собирался попадаться в эту ловушку, словно школьник. Он сдержится, позволит Гарри уехать и не станет... Нет, ничего не будет.

Что? Что?!

Откуда вдруг в крови этот авантюризм? Азарт охоты? Так это всего лишь бантик на веревочке! Не охота, имитация.

Да, он может вернуться. Не к Поттеру, а вообще. На одном только упрямстве и злости пересилить себя и обстоятельства, добиться... Чего? Чего угодно! Самого Поттера. Заставит этого льва есть с рук, покорит, покажет, кто здесь решает...

Ох, Мерлин... Что с ним происходит в конце концов?! Ведь уже всё решил, со всем смирился. Где его покой? Опять Поттер виноват. Выцеловал, выстонал его из Драко.

Вопрос «что делать» крутился каруселью, мелькая по сотне, по тысяче раз в минуту, заслоняя собой все мысли, кроме одной — вернуться. Дождаться ночи и вернуться в дом, чтобы дописать письма, чтобы попрощаться с собственной человеческой глупостью.

Драко фыркнул, снова сворачиваясь в клубок, мордой ко входу в логово. Он то и дело выныривал из полудремы, приоткрывал глаза — ждал темноты. И окончания дождя.

Но даже к ночи тот не собирался заканчиваться. Малфой слишком стремительно добрался до домика, принюхался и озадаченно встал у крыльца. Дверь была приоткрыта, а из-за неё доносились какие-то стоны и приглушенное бормотание.

— Драко... Нет, я не хотел...

Он сам не заметил, как перекинулся, как ворвался в выстуженный отсыревающий дом, как с трудом нашел палочку Поттера, зажег свет, уже на ходу натянул брюки.

Гарри метался на кровати, безуспешно пытаясь завернуться в скомканное одеяло. Тут же валялась насквозь мокрая одежда.

Все вопросы отпали сами собой, все планы растворились в небытии. Драко растопил печь, поставил чайник, благо, запаса трав для лекарства было в избытке. Пока отвар настаивался, а дом прогревался, Малфой пытался укрыть Гарри как можно плотнее, но тот сбрасывал одеяло с каким-то остервенелым упорством. Поттер открывал глаза, но ничего не видел за пеленой простудного бреда. Он то и дело звал Драко, совсем по-детски всхлипывая и заходясь в кашле.

В конце концов, расплескав чуть меньше половины кружки, Драко удалось заставить Поттера выпить импровизированное зелье. От злости на неугомонного аврора, стучавшего зубами в лихорадке, Драко довольно грубо завернул его в кокон одеяла, лег рядом и с силой прижал к стенке, оплетая руками и ногами, чтобы тот больше не дергался.

«Если утром не станет лучше, придется возвращаться с ним. Если станет, скажу, что просто хотел оставить письма, а увидел открытую дверь...»

Драко тоже проваливался в какой-то тревожный сон, то и дело вскидываясь от любого сонного слова Поттера или его дерганья. Он поил Гарри ещё несколько раз, растирал грудь остатками виски и снова укутывал в одеяло.

Под утро тот затих и задышал спокойнее. Малфой потрогал лоб, убедившись, что температура спала, пригладил волосы, в очередной раз удивляясь упрямству поттеровской шевелюры. Прежде чем окончательно уснуть от дикой усталости, он подумал, что всё-таки попался в ловушку, всё-таки вернулся. И раз уж так, то нужно Гарри всё рассказать... И не отпустить... Скажем, в качестве компенсации для себя.


	8. Chapter 8

Жарко. Душно и влажно пахло какими-то травами. Гарри открыл глаза, но ничего не увидел: темно. Он заворочался, пытаясь понять, сколько же сейчас времени, вообще, день или ночь. Оказалось, что он лежал носом к бревенчатой стене, а за спиной темноту комнаты разгоняла одинокая свечка. Рядом, полусидя, вытянув длинные ноги, сложив руки на голой груди и откинув голову назад на спинку кровати, спал Драко.

В горле что-то болезненно сжалось. Гарри разлепил сухие губы, чтобы сказать хоть слово, убедиться, что это не сон и не бред, но зашелся в кашле, разрывающем легкие.

Драко дернулся, ошалело завертел головой, не сразу понимая, что произошло.

— Очнулся? Уфф... Поттер, почему у тебя вечно какие-то дурацкие проблемы? — Малфой встал, принес кружку с травяным отваром, помог приподняться натужно дышащему Гарри. — Пей, станет легче. Объясни мне, как с волшебной палочкой в кармане ты умудрился подхватить чуть ли не воспаление легких? Или от гриффиндорцев тщательно скрывали тайну Согревающих и Водоотталкивающих чар? А может, честь аврорского мундира мешает тебе применять Акцио в поисках куртки? Если бы я не вернулся и не увидел, что дверь приоткрыта?

— Вернулся, — на большее пока дыхания у Гарри не хватило. — Вернулся...

Он потянулся к Драко, утыкаясь тому носом в солнечное сплетение и обнимая изо всех своих невеликих сейчас сил.

— Поттер, я вообще-то неудобно сижу, держу кружку в руках: у меня спина заболит.

— Драко, я так не думаю, — прохрипел в ответ Поттер то, что посчитал сейчас самым главным.

— Потрясающе! Поттер решил, что мой позвоночник не должен болеть, уподобляясь перекрученной веревке! Он так не думает! Мерлин и Моргана мне в свидетели, ты точно рехнулся.

— Я не думаю, что ты мой пользуешься. И что ты заслужил...

— Помолчи, — Драко всё-таки вывернулся из его рук, встал, и Гарри даже зажмурился от страха, что тот снова уйдет. Но через несколько мгновений кровать прогнулась под тяжестью малфоевского тела. — Оставим на потом все выяснения отношений. Я устал и хочу спать. Почти сутки на ногах! А ты сейчас не поднимешь даже стул, чтобы опять им швырнуться. Кстати, — Драко завозился, устраиваясь удобнее и накрываясь одеялом, заодно и прижимая к себе Поттера, — я оценил то, что ты его восстановил. Твоё Репаро — выше ожидаемого.

— Не «Превосходно»?

— Есть ещё, над чем поработать, — Драко ткнулся носом в макушку, но не поцеловал, а только вздохнул. — Спи, Поттер.

Гарри очень хотелось попросить, чтобы Драко не уходил. Или хотя бы поинтересоваться, останется или нет? Но показалось, что он права на такое не имеет после всех своих слов, после того, как Малфой всё-таки вернулся, лечил, не спал сутки и остался сейчас. Он взял в руку узкую ладонь Драко в надежде почувствовать и проснуться, когда тот встанет, чтобы снова исчезнуть.

***

Сложно было понять, то ли дождь идет на спад, то ли уже закончился, и просто редкие крупные капли падают с деревьев. Гарри стоял, прислонившись к столбику крыльца, и дышал свежим воздухом, изредка тихо кашляя в рукав куртки, чтобы никто не услышал. В доме всё ещё было душно, хотелось немного проветриться. И кажется, голову проветрить тоже не мешало бы, пока вымотанный Малфой мирно спал.

Прошлая вспышка гнева никак не поддавалась логическому объяснению. Как и паника, с которой он метался по лесу. Хотя последнее объяснить всё же можно было. Только вопрос, почему он так испугался потерять Малфоя, остался висеть в воздухе. Гарри отчетливо помнил это ощущение: желание найти, вернуть Драко не для мэнора, не для родителей — для себя. И сейчас не отпускало. Он чувствовал правильность и безопасность происходящего, стоя на пороге маленького домика, в котором оставался Драко. К месту всплыло в памяти аврорское словечко — прикрывал.

Отчаянно хотелось всё рассказать: о своих глубоко запрятанных мечтах, что когда-нибудь найдется кто-то равный ему, Поттеру, кто не будет идти следом, делать так, как он скажет или просто смотреть с обожанием только из-за того, что это сам Гарри Поттер. Малфою было совершенно наплевать на геройство, на прошлое Золотого Мальчика, на аврорский мундир и громкое имя. Малфой был самодостаточной величиной. С ним можно было соревноваться, тянуться к его планке, и при этом блондин оставался... хрупким, вызывая желание заботиться. Точно хорек: маленький, слабый хищник — ничего не стоит свернуть ему шею, но запросто перегрызет глотку, возникни такая необходимость. Да, черт! Просто нужно найти какие-то вразумительные слова, чтобы объяснить ему: Гарри тоже хочет начать с начала, ибо сейчас — тупик, сейчас — пустота! И врать никому не придется, потому что Поттер выдержит всё и ещё немного, если за спиной будет кто-то, ради кого... Если приходя домой, он будет видеть Драко, с которым можно быть не только сильным, но и слабым. Вообще любым! Потому что Малфой тоже нужен любым — злым, едким, тихим, испуганным, не сдающимся, улыбающимся, близким, сладко стонущим... Просто нужны какие-то очень точные слова, чтобы Драко понял то, что Гарри чувствует. А говорить он совсем не умеет, не приходилось в жизни языком трепать, только действовать. Но как-то нужно доказать этому упрямцу, который решает всё сам и ставит перед фактом, что Поттер ни на минуту не подумал оттолкнуть его — вдруг замкнула мысль об очередной потере, а испуг он привык давить злостью. Только вот злость была направлена не на Малфоя, а на себя самого.

— Ты болван, — за спиной открылась дверь, и сонный Драко протянул руку, хватая за куртку и утягивая Гарри внутрь, как добычу. — Тебе нельзя сейчас на холод. Какого лысого баньши ты поперся наружу? В кровать иди, безумный.

— Знаешь, я есть хочу. Давай что-нибудь приготовлю, и мы поговорим? Мне очень нужно, Драко, пожалуйста.

— Это ты о разговоре умоляешь или о еде? — Малфой фыркнул. — Яичницу будем. С сосисками. Я видел, как ты их жарил, так что смогу повторить сей кулинарный подвиг. А ты ложись. Только прежде, чем выворачиваться швами наружу, послушай меня.

Драко подтолкнул Поттера к кровати, а сам взял палочку, запустил под потолок несколько светящихся шаров и принялся за сосиски.

— Этот остров считался священным. Тут капище раньше было, видимо, лесного бога какого-то. Силы в этой земле осталось всего-то ничего, но даже этот остаток на нас влияет: может быть потому, что мы — маги. Я не успел в этом разобраться. Ты же у магглов воспитывался, так что объясню тебе на знакомом примере, подходящем сюда только косвенно. Учти, это не больше, чем моя теория, — Драко бросил кружочки сосисок на сковороду. — Согласно Библии, Иисус ушел в пустыню, узнав свое предназначение. Там долгая история про искушения, демонов и прочее, но основная мысль — отшельничество и аскеза. Если предположить, что в Палестине нашлась подобная священная земля, какой-нибудь крошечный оазис, то параллель лично мне видится ясная — место, где восприимчивый к силе человек находит себя. Или скажу проще, чтобы тебе понятнее было: возможность разобраться в себе, — усмехнулся Драко. — Вот и у нас с тобой тут... поиски. Я нашел покой почти сразу. Ты тоже. Я разобрался в себе, только выводы до конца сделать не успел. Ну, а ты... Не знаю, по себе сам суди. Но принцип ты понял? Так что можешь не извиняться, ты даже в чем-то прав. А крик этот твой, как побочный эффект. Рвало когда-нибудь желчью? Вот, очень сходный процесс. Я тут тоже... эмоциональность проявлял поначалу. Давай, уже закроем эту тему.

— Не смей, — Гарри закашлялся. — Ты сейчас опять уходишь, Малфой. Сбегаешь. Не смей этого делать! Тебя выслушал, теперь меня послушай. Я был не прав, Драко. В корне не прав. Да, у других проблемы похуже: та же Андромеда — она потеряла всю семью, никого, кроме Тедди, не осталось. Но это не значит, что я... не значит, что твои трудности менее значительны. Я не должен был говорить такое, понимаешь? И уж конечно не имел права обвинять тебя и твою семью в корыстных намерениях. Но знаешь, что? Мне наплевать на священность этого места, на влияние и прочую лабуду, когда речь заходит о нас с тобой. Подожди, не перебивай! Давай, вернемся? Мы же можем попробовать? Сбежать сюда всегда успеешь, так чего торопиться-то? — Гарри сам не заметил, как встал и подошел к Драко.

— Я что-то не улавливаю, что ты предлагаешь, Поттер?

Драко смотрел на него с каким-то испугом, даже попытался отойти на шаг, но Гарри схватил его за плечи, притягивая ближе.

— Я предлагаю тебе сходить со мной на свидание, Малфой. Самое настоящее. Вернемся, я подожду пару дней, пока ты побудешь дома с семьей, и пойдем. И не смотри, как на сумасшедшего. В моей жизни это вообще будет первое официальное свидание, понял? Я никогда раньше на них не ходил.

— Зачем? — голос Драко стал ещё тише.

— Затем, что выяснять отношения, разбираться в себе, готовить тебе ужины и, надеюсь, завтраки, — взгляд Гарри стал игривым, — я могу и в Лондоне. Там тоже есть дом, закрытый ото всех, там тоже идет дождь, а ещё куча парков, где ты можешь набегаться вволю, если тебе приспичит перекинуться в большого кота. А я не буду трястись, что ты исчезнешь из моей жизни навсегда. В качестве бонуса могу затыкать каждого, кто посмеет тебя обидеть. Поверь мне, слова больше не скажут.

— Ты точно рехнулся, Потти!

— И ты, Малфой, знаешь об этом не первый год. Слава Мерлину, мы знакомы с одиннадцати лет. Ты пока подумай над моим предложением, а я... — договаривать Гарри не стал, сгребая в охапку послушного от шока Драко и целуя, как и хотел уже со вчерашнего дня.

— Ох... Подожди, — Малфой предпринимал слабые попытки отбиться от настойчивого аврора. К слову, не слишком успешные. — У тебя всё так легко!

— Драко, я — гриффиндорец, — переходя к исследованию малфоевской шеи, ответил Гарри. — Это у вас, слизеринцев, планы, интриги, а мне простые решения всегда давались лучше. Если ничего не получится, можешь обвинить во всех смертных грехах, я не буду против. Но знаешь, что? Оно того стоит. Ты даже не представляешь, как мне понравилось с тобой разговаривать, отдыхать и... черт, Малфой, я тебя хочу. Если этих причин для первого свидания мало, то уж и не знаю, что думать!

— Завтрак, — почти простонал Драко.

— Угу, я сейчас, — Гарри с трудом прервался, обнимая и утыкаясь носом куда-то в ухо. — Слушай, я совсем не умею копаться в себе. Могу докопаться до чего угодно, честное слово, до любого абсурда. И легкой жизни не обещаю, но пожалуйста, давай попробуем, а?

— Давай сначала позавтракаем, — руки Малфоя успокаивающе гладили Поттера по спине, ерошили волосы на затылке.

И они завтракали. Молча. Только иногда Поттер ловил взгляд Драко и его легкую улыбку, как бы снова и снова повторявшую ему: «Ты сумасшедший, Поттер». И, несмотря на ожидание решения Драко, на душе было легко, гораздо легче, чем в последние дни. Гарри был человеком действия, потому и чувствовал, что сделал всё правильно. Никакие разговоры не убедят Малфоя, никакие выяснения отношений не помогут им понять друг друга. Главное — не дать блондину передумать. Но и насильно забрать с собой, неожиданно активировав портключ, тоже не вариант. Такой номер с Малфоем не прокатит. Вот он — минус равноправных отношений.

— Ладно, поел? В постель. Без разговоров! Слаб ещё, — безаппеляционно заявил Драко. — Я подумаю, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Гарри. — Подумаю. Прямо сейчас и буду думать. Только уберу со стола.

Но мимолетная улыбка на губах давала Поттеру надежду на лучший исход.

— Иди ко мне, — потянулся Гарри с кровати, когда у Малфоя не осталось ничего, с чем можно было бы возиться, дабы потянуть время.

И они снова целовались, не торопясь, смакуя каждый момент единения. Поттер смотрел, прикасался и не мог насытиться этим новым Драко, так и заснув, утыкаясь носом в льняной белизны волосы.


	9. Эпилог

Когда Гарри проснулся, Малфоя рядом не оказалось. В первый момент он не подумал о самом плохом, но тишина дома настораживала.

— Драко?

Ответа не было. Гарри встал, накинул куртку, рывком открыл дверь и надсадно закашлялся от холодного воздуха. На ступеньках стояла пустая кастрюлька, словно клепсидра отсчитала все мгновения и больше ничего у времени в запасе не осталось.

Звать ещё раз, надеяться на что-то было бессмысленно. Все слова сказаны, всё отдано, что мог предложить. Значит... Ничего уже это не значит. Ничего.

Внутри стало пусто от безысходности. Поттер вернулся в дом, вытащил из-под кровати свою сумку и стал собирать вещи. Пора было отправляться назад и как-то жить дальше. Он взял палочку Драко в руку, повертел в пальцах теплое дерево и положил в боковой карман: Малфою уже не пригодится, а так — память, наверное.

Двигался Поттер на автомате, останавливаясь только переждать очередной приступ кашля. Отчаянно хотелось домой, подальше от этих стен, этого леса, этого острова и реки, будь они все неладны! Подальше от собственной шальной надежды, что может что-то получиться у них обоих, вместе. Ненормальная парочка вышла бы? А когда у Гарри было хоть что-то нормальное? Кажется, он просто не умел по-другому.

Не умел, но придется научиться. Жить там, в Англии, заниматься работой, ходить в паб в свободное время, просиживать выходные в Норе или у Рона с Герм. Дом — работа — дом. Как у всех. И никакого больше чуда, от которого перехватывает дыхание. Никакого Малфоя, которого можно было обнимать с почти детским восторгом и отнюдь не детскими желаниями.

— Вот, что тебе не лежится? Сумку собрать — пара минут, а ты опять можешь свалиться от слабости, — стукнула дверь, и голос Драко раздался за спиной. — Зачем встал, я тебя спрашиваю?

— Я тебя убью, Малфой. Я придушу тебя собственными руками...

— Ты чего?

— Ты где был, сволочь? — зашипел Гарри не хуже, чем когда-то на парселтанге. — Я же чего только не надумал! Я же чуть назад не отправился! — он схватил Малфоя, когда-то уже успевшего одеться, за грудки, пару раз потряс и тут же уткнулся лбом в лоб. — Я решил, что ты ушел.

— Глупо уходить отсюда без запаса, — Драко положил на стол импровизированный букетик из неприметной травки.

— Это тот самый?

— На несколько порций хватит. Северусу будет достаточно для исследований, а мне — для выращивания первых образцов. Ты сам подумай: сильнейшее целительное зелье! Это ж какая прибыль! Ну, и мы с Северусом патент оформим, конечно. А к тому времени я налажу производство...

— Я тебя ненавижу, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Угу. Палочку мою положил? С тебя станется забыть, Поттер. И достань рубашку! Не в твоем же старье перед матерью появляться.

— Может, ты дома переоденешься? У меня портключ не в мэнор, а ко мне. Найду я тебе и рубашку, и брюки, только давай уже уйдем отсюда.

— Пара минут ничего не изменит, а оставлять дом открытым — не дело. Мало ли, кому ещё пригодится, — под взглядом Поттера Драко немного смутился.

— Кому это? — подозрительно сощурился аврор.

— Охотникам. Или заблудится кто. Или образцы не приживутся.

— Тут чисто. Я оставил сухари в люльке. Закрывай и пойдем, слышишь? — Поттер утягивал Малфоя наружу почти силой.

— Поттер, если ты будешь таким же неандертальцем и на нашем свидании, я лучше откажусь. Ведешь себя, как... как... гриффиндурок!

— За «гриффиндурка» получишь в лоб, — Гарри прижал к себе Драко и поцеловал. — Я буду образцом светских манер и обходительности. Могу даже цветы тебе подарить.

— Поттер!

— Понял, обойдемся без цветов. Я тебе лучше подарю горшок с этим вашим терескеном. Пророщенным, привитым... или как там это называется. Чтобы тебе не нужно было за образцами возвращаться. Всё, домой.

С этими словами Гарри активизировал портключ, и они оба исчезли в мгновение ока. А над островом снова полил дождь, смывая все следы этой истории. Надо сказать, не первой и не последней.


End file.
